¿Y si la rosa se marchita?
by Hechizada517
Summary: ¿Qué pasara si nuestro amor se marchita como lo hizo la rosa que un día me diste?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Teen Titans no me pertenece.

Bueno, aquí les traigo otro fic que estaba ansiosa por publicar debido a que tuve esta idea Flinx repentinamente y no podía dejar que se me escapara. Espero que lo disfruten. No planeo hacerlo muy largo ya que al principio era un One-Shot, pero tuve problemas con la computadora cuando estaba casi terminado ¬¬.

**Quédate conmigo. **

—Bien, querías hablar, entonces hablemos —le indiqué al audaz pelirrojo al que solo le había tomado veinticuatro horas poner mi mundo de cabeza. Vaya rapidez—. ¿Qué quieres de mí? —interrogué primeramente.

Todos mis dieciséis años de existencias los había pasado en un mundo poco convencional, donde los principales valores están un poco invertidos, así que estaba educada con la férrea idea de que nadie hacía nada por nadie sin esperar nada a cambio. Por lo tanto siempre tenía segundas y terceras intenciones con las personas y esperaba que ellas pensaran igual. Y ahora venía este chico a decirme que quiere reformarme solo porque vio algo en mí que es diferente y porque es su deber como héroe. "_¡Sí, cómo no!"_ pensé sarcásticamente _"Y de seguro Gizmo no se chupa el dedo cuando duerme"_, cavilé sonriendo para mí misma al saber que lo del pequeño calvo era cierto al igual que mi idea de que Kid Flash no me había regalado una rosa precisamente porque quiere llevarme a "Escorias anónimas" a rehabilitarme.

—Esa es una pregunta bastante interesante. —Comenzó a hablar Chico Flash rápidamente —. Tengo en esta ciudad un par de días cubriendo a unos amigos mientras ellos están en una misión importante. Son los Jóvenes Titanes, ¿los conoces?

—Por desgracia —Le contesté de manera cortante dándole a entender que continuara.

—Bueno, el punto es que ahí estaba yo haciendo mi trabajo como cualquier otro día, manteniendo a todos a salvo y evitando crímenes, hasta que de repente por primera vez un villano me da un certero golpe bajo que me deja fuera de combate.

—En serio ¿quién? —Quería saber el nombre de tal profesional.

—Tú —respondió sonriéndome dulcemente con las manos cruzadas tras de él y mirándome con esos ojos que ¡Agh! Okey, no me esperaba eso—. O sea, apareciste esa noche en el museo toda majestuosa e imponente y me dije a mí mismo "Cielos, ¿por qué las bonitas tienen que ser malas?" —me explicó usando una voz aterciopelada y comportándose despreocupado igual que cuando nos encontramos por segunda vez en el museo y él se acerco a hablarme ignorando que planeaba golpearlo con un aviso de "Piso mojado" ¡Oh, vaya! Ahora me sentía mal por eso.

—¿Esa es tu forma de decirme que te gusto? —Solté hablando perspicazmente mientras hacía girar ante mi mirada la rosa entre mis dedos.

—Algo así, aunque pretendía no ser obvio —confesó falsamente y yo le sonreí a sabiendas de sus vagos intentos por ser disimulado.

—Entonces lo de enmendarme y hacerme ver los errores que he cometido solo eran parte de tu guión de casanova —deduje inmediatamente.

—No, también es cierto que me gustaría ayudarte a que le dieras un mejor uso a toda esa energía que tienes, pienso que eres fabulosa y que puedes conseguir el respeto que tanto quieres sin necesidad de ser ruda —Me contradijo mirándome y hablándome seria, pero serenamente.

Sus palabras me hicieron dar un respingón sobre el contener de basura en el cual estaba sentada. Aquella era una escena totalmente fuera de lugar en mi vida, estaba manteniendo una charla en un callejón con un paladín enmascarado a la luz de la luna.

Llevaba esperando durante largo tiempo que alguien viera algo especial en mí y me dijera que sirvo para hacer grandes cosas, pero esperaba que ese alguien fuera un gran villano de la real academia de la maldad, no un pretendiente heroico. Mi gran modelo a seguir me acababa de decir que era una gran decepción como villana. Por más que ahora creía que ella es solo una vieja perdedora y arrogante, no me dejaba de doler el pensar que he mandado dieciséis años, nada más y nada menos que mi vida, al infierno. Y ahora este, en verdad, nada feo chico me decía que he andado por el camino equivocado, que debería reenfocarme en hacer… —me daba asco pensarlo— hacer el bien.

—Me dejas con muchas cosas en las cuales pensar —le dije de manera enigmática.

—Eso es un buen comienzo, siempre y cuando ahora tomes las decisiones correctas —respondió él ante mi enigmática mirada clavada en uno de los paredones del callejón.

—Podrías empezar explicándome… ¿cuáles son las decisiones correctas? —expuse empezando a sentir a la impotencia y la confusión invadirme. Quería llorar.

—¿Confías en mí? —Me preguntó de nuevo.

En menos de lo que dura un parpadeo lo tenía justo frente a mí, con su frente recargada en la mía haciendo que nuestras miradas se conectaran y entrelazando sus manos con las mías delicadamente.

—¿Para cuándo necesitas la respuesta a eso? —Le cuestioné algo abrumada por todas las emociones que estaba experimentando en ese momento.

—Sinceramente te digo que me encantaría que me la dieras ahora —respondió Flash jocosamente y ambos reímos.

—Recuerdo que cuando era más joven siempre había alguna chica grande de La Academia alardeando de que tenía a algún héroe comiendo de la palma de su mano o diciendo que lo tenía de amante eventual. Nunca quise ser como ninguna de esas chicas —le relaté esperando que captara el mensaje oculto en mis palabras.

—Te sorprendería saber la cantidad de héroes que mantienen relaciones secretas con villanas, pero tampoco quiero ser uno de ellos —Me susurró encantadoramente.

—¿No lo eres ya? —le susurré de la misma forma juguetona en que él lo había hecho.

—Llevo algún tiempo buscando a la chica correcta y ahora que tengo el presentimiento que la encontré, no quiero arruinarlo manteniendo una relación en secreto como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, porque enamorarse no está mal y menos si la chica de la cual te enamoras se da cuenta de que puede cambiar —La manera en la que me observaba mientras me decía aquello abría levando a un muerto. ¿Dónde estaban los chicos así entre los estudiantes de la Colmena?

—¿Qué harías si te dijera que no quiero hacer el papel de chica buena?

—No había pensado en eso —Admitió ingenuamente alzando un poco sus hombros — Normalmente soy bastante convincente.

Había momentos en la vida en los que había que tomar algunas decisiones con el corazón y no con la cabeza. Los villanos silencian al corazón, porque en su dogma claramente lo tienen a él como un mal consejero, pero en ese momento mi cabeza estaba totalmente embotada ante todo lo que había sucedido, no me sentía en capacidad de ser calculadora en ese momento y al único que quería escuchar era a mi corazón que me gritaba, que se me quería salir del pecho. Ahí estaba, esa era la prueba innegable de por qué no podría ser una villana completa. No quería seguir amordazándome el corazón, eso solo me había traído decepciones y malos ratos. En este momento deseaba escucharlo, porque me gustaba lo que decía y aunque sabía que seguir su consejo me podía traer muchos problemas, ya qué importaba: una vez que se te agotaban las cartas lo más lógico era aceptar la derrota y comenzar un juego nuevo, así que tomaría a Flash como el as de mi nueva baraja.

—No sé si seas convincente, no sé si es que estoy delirando porque le acabo de patear el trasero a la mujer que siempre soñé con que estuviera orgullosa de mí algún día, realmente no sé lo que me está pasando, pero supongo que tú puedes ayudarme a averiguarlo —Le dije dándole a entender que sí quería confiar en él pensando que mi vida ya no podía ser peor de lo que era.

—Haré mi mejor trabajo en esas averiguaciones —me prometió riéndose divertidamente con la cara aun escondida en la mía.

—Por favor, no me defraudes —rogué prácticamente terminado de echarme a llorar, ya sin poder contenerme más.

Desaté mis manos del agarre de las de Chico Flash para envestirlo con un abrazo desconsolado. Ya no lo veía a la cara, porque ahora refugiaba la mía en su pecho. Hacía tanto que no lloraba y jamás había dejado que alguien me viera llorando, me sentía tan débil, tan desubicada, me sujetaba a Flash más por desesperación que por afecto, sentía que algo dentro de mí se había roto, que todo mi mundo se había hundido y que no podía pisar sobre terreno seguro. El único salvavidas que encontraba en ese momento era Flash así que no me soltaría de él y si él llegara a faltarme creo que en definitiva me ahogaría. No debe ser bueno poner todo tu destino en manos de alguien a quien acabas de conocer, pero no veía una mejor opción.

Luego Flash también me rodeó en un cálido abrazo y recargó su cabeza sobre la mía con cuidado intentado reconfortarme. Pasamos algunos minutos así hasta que sentí su mano sujetando mi barbilla delicadamente para a continuación levantar mi cara obligándome a mirarlo, aunque no había terminado de abrir los ojos cuando sorpresivamente sentí los labios del atrevido pelirrojo posarse sobre los míos. Creo que hubiera sido lógico que lo separara de mí al instante por lo rápido que era en verdad en todos los aspectos, pero bueno… Ya el día no podía ser más incoherente y debía admitir que yo también tenia ganas de robarle un beso desde hacía rato. Es genial que robar besos no sea un crimen. Metí una de mis manos entre nosotros y lo tome por el cuello del traje buscando acércalo salvajemente a mí y hacer el beso más intenso, él no se opuso ya que estaba muy ocupado disfrutándolo.

Jamás iba a olvidar ese momento en el que un sucio callejón se convirtió en el lugar más romántico del mundo. En el que decidí hacer algo espontáneo por primera vez en mi vida, como era irme con Flash a donde sea que me llevara sin ni siquiera tener la intención de pasarme por la guarida a avisarles a los chicos. A lo mejor ni lo notaban pensé con la cabeza llena de los pajaritos de las películas de Disney, que no dejaban pasar ideas lógicas a mi cabeza como, por ejemplo, todas las consecuencias que podía acarrear darme de baja como villana de esta manera. He escuchado decir mucho que el amor todo lo puede e inclusive Flash había citado esa célebre frase para darme a entender que podíamos superarlo todo mientras estuviéramos juntos, y aunque estaba embriagada por mis emociones, de todas maneras una vil pregunta vino a mi mente ¿Y si el amor se acaba?

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a Nikkithefreaky, iitzel y aleprettycat :). Este capi va para ustedes y todos aquellos que deseen leer. Solo quisiera aclarar algo de esta parte: Al leer notaran que ahí unos pequeños asteriscos, los use para separar una parte que es narrada por Chico Flash de las que son narradas por Jinx. Seguramente lo iban a notar, pero quiera dejarlo claro xD. En fin, disfruten.

**Recuerda París.**

—¿Te hice esperar mucho? —preguntó Flash asomando su cara por encima de mi hombro repentinamente; todavía lograba sobresaltarme, pero en ese momento estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no tuve ningún reflejo de sorpresa.

—El tiempo pasa rápido cuando divagas —le respondí serenamente recargando mi cabeza en la de él mientras sentí cómo me rodeaba desde atrás con sus brazos.

—¿Por qué te fuiste así?

—¿No viste la cara de Robin y el resto cuando me vieron en la torre? —indagué burlonamente recordando las expresiones de _"¡Oh, sorpresa!" _que tenían todos los Titanes al verme entre ellos. —Es probable que ni a _Lindsay Lohan le cayeran tantas miradas escépticas cuando dijo que iba a dejar el alcohol y las drogas como las que me cayeron a mi hoy por "hacer lo correcto"_—expresé comparando la situación de aquella estrella estrellada con la mía y nuestras irónicas reformas.

Había ayudado a los titanes a combatir contra La Hermandad Del Mal y fui junto con el resto a ayudarlos con el Doctor Luz. Ni que nos necesitaran tanto, ese pobre y patético hombre prácticamente se desmayó cuando vio que le veía encima aquel tsunami intrépido e invencible. Aproveché la confusión para huir antes de que empezaran a hacerme preguntas, no estaba de humor para socializar más de la cuenta, así que subí a la cima del edificio más alto de Jump City a esperar que Flash decidiera reunirse conmigo.

Durante mi tiempo a solas me dediqué a contemplar la inmensidad de la ciudad en la que hasta hacía poco quería sembrar el terror. Antes de la gran batalla había pasado cinco días acampando en la cama de la habitación rentada donde me había acomodado Flash, sabía que con dormir no voy a arreglar nada, pero al menos dormida no tenía que pensar en mi realidad, no tenía que recordar a Madame Rouge arruinando el sueño de mi vida. Por cierto, la razón de peso con la que Flash me animó a ir con él a la pelea fue el hecho de que podría desquitarme un poco más con esa anciana arruinadora. Dormida no tenía que pensar que había dejando a mis amigos de toda la vida a su suerte sabiendo los malos que eran como maleantes, solo esperaba que no se metieran en muchos problemas. Gizmo me había llamado traidora, pero Gizmo tenía la capacidad de herir con palabras de una espada de globo; es decir, una capacidad nula, a lo que yo le respondí que no era nada personal y era la verdad: no les guardaba rencor ni nada parecido, simplemente teníamos distintos intereses. Sí, quería golpearlos por todas las veces que les pasó por sus microscópicos cerebros ignorarme, pero eso entre nosotros ya era costumbre, así que realmente no presenciaron nada nuevo en mí. Era yo pateándolos por ser tontos como siempre.

Pasé mucho tiempo imaginándonos como los sucesores de La Hermandad Del Mal, desde la secundaria en La Colmena. Ahí todo era tan fácil, pero supongo que al salir al mundo real cambiaron las cosas. Yo seguía soñando y ellos fueron realistas y se resignaron a que solo servían para robar parquímetros. Si no podían ni robar un banco sin ser detenidos, conquistar el mundo era algo muy fuera de su alcance. Me sentí un poco triste al pensar que todos esos planes infantiles que dijimos que llevaríamos a cabo al salir de La Colmena se esfumaron y que mis amigos ahora debían ser mis enemigos.

—Flash —pronuncié su nombre con tristeza—. ¿Por qué ser buena se siente tan mal? —Le pregunté sin retirar mi vista del tapiz de luces en el que se convertía la ciudad al anochecer.

—Supongo que es porque algunas decisiones correctas son difíciles, es mas fácil permanecer con quienes quieres, en el ambiente que conoces a pesar de que no te agrade del todo, en lugar de ir tras sueños que te harían feliz, pero el miedo a lo incierto que puede ser que se cumplan, te frena o mejor dicho te frenaban —Me habló sabiamente el pelirrojo.

—Yo no soñaba con ser heroína.

—No, soñabas con respeto, algo que como villana jamás obtendrías: a los villanos se les teme, mas no se les respeta. —aclaró Flash girando la cabeza para verme aunque yo no lo miraba a él. —Tenías un sueño mal direccionado, no veías diferencias, yo noté eso.

—Qué observador —dije sarcásticamente girando mi cabeza para mirarlo suspicazmente.

—Más adelante entenderás que hay muchas formas de hacer el bien y de salvar a alguien, Jinx.

—¿En serio? ¿Están especificadas en un manual o algo así? —Seguí burlándome.

—Sí, este manual —contestó posando sus dedos en mi corazón.

Suspiré sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería.

—¿Todos los que llevan trajes coloridos son tan cursis? —Estoy empezando odiar esta incapacidad mía de contener mi venenosa lengua.

—Si ser cursi implica intentar salvarte de ti misma entonces me declaro culpable —respondió en su habitual todo despreocupado; como siempre sin medir sus palabras.

—¿Cómo puedes salvarme de mí misma? Me salvaste del resto de los villanos, ¿Qué daño me puedo hacer yo misma Flash? —peleé soltándome de su agarre y caminando hacia una de las orillas del edificio, me parecía tedioso cuando se ponía en el plan de las filosofías heroicas.

—Jinx, tus compañeros no te tenían prisionera, eras prácticamente su líder y lo eras porque tú lo querías, tú misma te estabas haciendo daño al no aceptarte, al remitirte a ser lo que todos esperaban de ti y de eso intento salvarte, porque estaba seguro que tú no eras esa imitación de Maléfica y lo he confirmado en el poco tiempo que llevo de conocerte —recitó hablándome seriamente, pero siempre con si semblante inalterable.

—Tu afecto por mí nubla tu juicio Chico Flash —sentencié tercamente cruzándome de brazos parada en la orilla del edificio y sin dignarme a verlo a la cara.

—Es tan loco eso de no poder decidir de quien te vas a enamorar —¿Dónde cabe eso en la seriedad de la conversación?, me pregunté cuando me salió con ese comentario. —Más allá de lo que siento por ti, Jinx, mi trabajo es ayudar a todos los vea que necesitan mi ayuda y ¿sabes? Esa es una parte un poquito fastidiosa de este trabajo, porque muchas veces sientes como tu corazón te obliga a salvar personas que no piden ser salvadas, pero él sabe que muy en el fondo esas personas piden a gritos que las salven… ¡JINX! —Lo escuche gritar cuando vio que di un paso adelante fuera del techo del edificio y el resto de mi cuerpo se fue en picada.

No tenía idea que por qué había hecho eso, solo quería dejar de pensar, de escuchar versiones distintas de la misma historia, no quería morir, solo quería dejar de ser yo. No se había terminado de implantar esa sensación de vacío en mi estomago que te provocaba la caída cuando ya Flash me tenía entre sus brazos al correr cuesta abajo sobre los ventanales del edificio. Parecía que le había dado un buen susto, porque respiraba ajetreadamente.

—Flash…

—Escúchame, Jinx —me pidió hablando lentamente—. _Si sientes vértigo al ver que tal vez te puedas caer, tranquila, yo te aguantaré o al menos eso intentaré _—recitó para mí—. Por más que me digas que no quieres ser salvada, yo voy a salvarte, porque te quiero y no puedo permitir que te hagas daño. No me importa que esto me ponga en entredicho con el resto de los chicos, no me interesa para nada que opinen que está mal involucrarme contigo, porque yo sé que el primer deber está en el corazón, él debe indicarte lo que está bien y lo que está mal, y jamás deja que abandones a un ser querido que necesita de tu ayuda —me dijo hablándome bajito ocultando su cara para que no viera que se le habían salido un par de lagrimas.

Nunca nadie había llorado por mí, eso me hizo sentir tan enamorada de Flash que lo único que quería en ese momento era abrazarlo y eso hice. En definitiva Flash iba en serio con lo que me había prometido días atrás y aunque trataba de hacerme la sorda ante sus ciertas palabras para dejar de encariñarme con él, me era imposible, era un chico demasiado increíble, del tipo que no puedes ignorar por más que quieras. Ya era hora de empezar a tomarme en serio lo de cambiar y hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, pero era difícil hacer eso cuando cada centímetro de donde vivías te recuerda todo aquello que quieres olvidar.

—Tal vez solo necesito un cambio de ambiente —comenté bajando un poco la presión del momento

—No suena mal —aceptó él mirándome con sus azules ojos algo vidriosos, pero sonriéndome enternecido. —El lugar al que te lleve supongo que no fue el mejor sitio para despejar la mente, si lo único que hacías era encender el televisor para seguir la trayectoria de la batalla entre los Titanes y La Hermandad Del Mal e invernar entre las sabanas —expuso riendo entre dientes.

—Agregándole unos cuantos gatos y toneladas de helado sería el perfecto cuadro depresivo —Lo animé a seguir el chiste—. ¿Qué me dices?, ¿nos vamos? No puedo hacerlo sin ti —Quise saber mirándolo y sonriéndole.

—_Mademoiselle,_ tiene a su disposición el medio de transporte más rápido y eficiente. —afirmó colocándome ágilmente en la acera, tomando mi mano e inclinándose a besarla volviendo a su buen humor y galantería.

—Tengo en mente varios lugares que me gustaría visitar —apunté como quien no quiere la cosa, rodando los ojos y actuando inocencia.

—Los conocerás todos —me aseguró mirándome obsequioso desde la posición que había adquirido para besar mi mano.

—¡Excelente! —exclamé… ¡qué demonios!, exclamé _contenta_. Qué mejor idea que irme de ese lugar para poder concentrarme en la nueva Jinx. Nada de Titanes, nada de villanos, solo Flash y yo siendo nosotros. Ni modo ¿verdad? Solo esperaba que a él se le quitara esa loca idea de que tenía problemas de conducta o de autoestima, porque primero: no los tenía, él tiene que entender que estaba pasando por unos ajustes un poco complicados. Y segundo: No quería pasar todo el viaje escuchando _"Filosofando con Flash"_. Iba a sentirme la adolescente que hacía un viaje de mil horas en auto con sus padres y estos pasan todo el camino criticándola. No me sorprendía que recurrieran a tirarse del auto, hasta voy a iniciar una campaña _"Evite los suicidios dejando que su hijo escuche música y vea por la ventana durante todos los viajes en auto"_, era una genial idea para empezar a repartir bondad por el mundo.

—Ya envié un mensaje a los titanes diciéndoles que estaría en una misión importante durante un tiempo y que si surge alguna emergencia solo llamen —Me indicó moviendo su comunicar para que lo viera, yo reí.

—Chico Flash, ¿mentiste? Ya te estoy mal influenciando y se supone que tú me tienes que dar el ejemplo a mí —Lo abordé mirándolo y sonriéndole malévolamente como solía hacerlo.

—Dije que iba a una misión que me llevaría un tiempo, mas olvidé decir que durante ese tiempo también aprovecharía de pasear con mi novia. El deber puede llamar en cualquier parte del mundo —Me explicó con simpleza a la vez que me guiñaba un ojo.

—Por omisión también se peca —resalté con vehemencia sin dejar de sonreírle.

No me dio tiempo de disfrutar su travieso desliz cuando ya me había tomando en sus brazos nuevamente. Al decidir arriesgarme con ese chico también decidí vivir bajo lo impredecible, cosa a la que no estaba muy acostumbrada, debía dejar de esquematizar todo y abrazar las rarezas de los buenos.

—A veces los héroes también rompen algunas reglas para poder lograr sus cometidos —Se limitó a decir cándidamente—. El manual del bien es impredecible.

¿Y ahora me leía la mente? Pensé echando mi cabeza para atrás quedando colgada del pliegue de su brazo riéndome como drogada por lo desorientada que me ponía Flash.

—Disculpa, ¿dónde te apagas tú? —bromeé apretando el rayo en su pecho como si fuera un botón.

—¿Qué se supone que soy? —preguntó riéndose de mi dedo atentando contra su símbolo.

—Una radio, hablas más tonterías que un radio con una mala emisora sintonizada —respondí y vi como este me hacia un mohín reprobatorio.

—¡Sujétate! —Me advirtió de improviso.

—¿Qué…?

Mi queja quedó apabullada por el arranque inesperado de Flash rumbo a lo desconocido, por lo menos para mi. ¿En qué me estaba metiendo?

Me había metido en la mejor aventura de mi vida. Tuve el privilegio de desayunar un caliente y delicioso _cruasán en París mientras disfrutaba de la espléndida vista que se obtenía desde la cima de la __Tour Eiffel__, almorzar camarones con la brisa salida de las playas de Brasil desordenándome el cabello, merendar una deliciosa taza de chocolate caliente deleitándome con el frío de las montañas Suizas y cenar sushi en un sofisticado restaurante tradicional de Tokio siendo relajada por la impasible tonada de un__ shamisen__. Y todo eso pasó el mismo día gracias a que tengo al chico más rápido y complaciente del planeta a mi merced._

_Los primeros tres meses que viví con Flash fueron una locura. Fue la mejor idea de todas esa de darnos a la fuga. Gracias a Flash pude ver todos los lugares a los cuales me moría por ir y hacer todas las cosas con las cuales solo podía soñar cuando estaba en La Colmena. Recorrí el mundo en los brazos de Flash, el guepardo que tengo por novio. Al principio me costó un poco acostumbrarme a viajar de esa forma, porque la sensación era completamente alucinante, sentías como el aire que rozaba tu piel prácticamente te quemaba, las imágenes se desfiguraban ante tus ojos de manera que solo veías ases de colores que te dejaban totalmente descolocada. _

_ Al comienzo teníamos que hacer muchas paradas, porque literalmente me desmayaba en los brazos de Flash. Luego me dejó de afectar tanto, suponía que las personas nos acostumbrábamos a todo, lo que sí fue que me vomité un par de veces, recomendación: Cuando van a viajar más rápido que el sonido nunca coman bizcochos de mora azul antes de partir. El vomito era bastante colorido y desagradable. Pero como ya dije, me acostumbré y hasta a veces pensaba que el tiempo pasaba muy lento cuando nos quedábamos en un mismo lugar mucho tiempo. _

_Fue como tomar las vacaciones que nunca tuve con el mejor de los acompañantes. El lugar donde pasamos más tiempo fue en París. Amé ese lugar. Creo que al comienzo mencione sus exquisitos cruasanes, en serio eran adictivos, en otras circunstancias me los habría robado todos, pero eso ya no me hacia falta. Fuimos a la plaza de los pintores donde tuve la oportunidad de pintar junto al río Sena, y lo que pinte fue el rostro de Flash el cual logre captar cuando se quedó quieto un momento mientras se comía un emparedado enorme. Pero era que ponía una cara muy graciosa cuando comía, como si estuviera realizando una actividad que requería de mucha concentración. Recuerdo su reacción cuando vio su retrato…_

—¿Soy yo? —Me preguntó sonriendo incrédulo.

—Obvio —respondí riéndome de su expresión.

—¡Está genial! —exclamo halagándome. —Hazme otro —Me pidió animado.

Y luego de eso empezó a dar carreras por todo el lugar, parándose repentinamente en diferentes puntos y diciéndome _"¿Te gusto así?" o "¿prefieres así?"_, _"Este es mi mejor ángulo"_ a la vez que posaba. Se veía ridículo, pero lindo a la vez.

—Flash te tienes que quedar quieto para poder pintarte —Le dije preparando un nuevo lienzo.

—Pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo? —indagó preocupado.

—Todo el que necesite —expliqué con suficiencia disfrutando de su rostro torturado por la proeza de quedarse quieto.

Aunque yo me sentía de vacaciones, Flash igual seguía haciendo su trabajo heroico, pero yo estuve una buena temporada sin usar mis poderes. Bueno, hice que un mimo resbalara y se callera al río, porque me irritó que se interpusiera en mi camino a cada momento solo para que lo viéramos hacer gestos que para mí no tenían ningún sentido. Claro que luego Flash corrió a salvarlo para que no se ahogara y me intentó dar un pequeño sermón de que no hiciera eso, pero un beso bastaba para borrarle la memoria al pelirrojo. Sí, encontré el botón de apagado. Y solía decirme _"Eres tan mala"_ mientras me sonreía embobado a lo que yo respondía _"Tú fuiste él que escogió abrir la caja de Pandora_".

La mala suerte a hipervelocidad también duerme, así que durante los meses que vivimos en París nos instalamos en un pequeño pero muy bonito hotel, en el cual nos dieron alojamiento gratis luego de que Flash detuvo a una banda de ladrones que intento robar en el _lobby_ del establecimiento; yo simplemente me senté a disfrutar del espectáculo y a reírme de cómo Flash se burlaba de los rateros pensando _"novatos"_ al detallar bien al pobre grupito. Ay, en ese hotel pasaron tantas cosas de esas que jamás olvidas.

—Aún no te he llevado a Notre Dame, podrías dibujarla y agregarla a tu carpeta —mencionó revisando un mapa de turistas de los que repartían que aquel hotel.

—Mañana estaría bien ir a Notre Dame —apunté tranquilamente viendo la lluvia caer acostada en el diván de la habitación. Una vez que me acostaba en ese cómodo mueble color rosa de estilo barroco, me pesaba en el alma levantarme.

—Podríamos ir hoy al Mu…musée du Louvre —Leyó el pelirrojo pronunciando con dificultad, me pareció tan hilarante su expresión que no pude evitar reír. Realmente le costaba estar quieto, que mala era al querer corromperlo con el fatal pecado de la pereza.

—Flashito, se pronuncia Museo del Louvre.

—Entonces iremos a eso hoy.

—Flash, está lloviendo —suspiré lanzando mi indirecta.

—¿Crees que haya buffet en ese museo? —La cual aparentemente alguien no capto dada su insistencia.

—Flash aquí hay buffet —continúe con mis evasivas mientras jugaba con las puntas de mi cabello. Fue una buena idea deshacerme de los moños, me dolía menos la cabeza. ¿Y si me lo cortaba? Me estaba empezando a dar miedo como había bajado el grado de complejidad de mis pensamientos.

—A las golosinas les falta algo —se quejó débilmente.

—Y por eso no te las comes —dije sarcásticamente, ya que Flash dejaba todas las bandejas vacías, no solo las de dulces, también las de salados. ¿Y si me le cambiaba el tono?, ¿tal vez fiusha? Mi tono natural era algo pálido. —Flash no tengo ganas de salir hoy —le anuncié taciturna.

—Pero, Jinny, no podemos quedarnos aquí todo el día, perderíamos un día de diversión —Corrió hasta mí y levantó lo que yo me imagine como la sonrisa mas _Droopy_ del siglo, colocando sus dedos índices en las comisuras de mis labios y él sonriéndome de vuelta. Mi mirada debía decir claramente "Si no fueras tan lindo te lanzarían por el balcón". —¿En serio nos quedaremos aquí sin hacer nada? —preguntó decepcionado quitando sus dedos de mi cara.

—Esto es parte de pasear Flash, descansar —expliqué cerrando los ojos y sonriendo de verdad—. ¿No has oído la frase "El mal jamás descansa"? Bueno, es literal, siempre tienes que planear algo, asegurarte de que no dejar rastro que los buenos puedan seguir, en mi caso siempre tenía que estar pendiente que fuéramos todos los días a asaltar el manisuper, porque Mamuth se tragaba todo lo del refrigerador en un día —Por eso siempre quise tener un pequeño refrigerador en mi cuarto—. El punto es que los villanos no nacen sicópatas y científicos locos, se les funde el cerebro de tanto trabajo, pero ya eso no me va a pasar a mí así que voy a relajarme por todo lo que no me relaje por estar robando _PlayStation_s para Gizmo y autos que ni siquiera conducía. —Y si por fin me lo cortaba ¿Qué tan cortó debería dejármelo? Podría raparme como lo hizo Britney, nah sería demasiado dado que acababa de decir que no voy a llegar a la etapa de loca, maniática y peligrosa. ¡Oh, Flash me seguía viendo con esa cara de perro regañado! Había que hacer algo al respecto—. Flash ya sé que quiero hacer.

—Tú solo dime —me habló como si estuviera a punto de darle las instrucciones de una misión muy importante.

—Veremos La Pantera Rosa.

—¿Qué?

—La Pantera Rosa.

—¿En francés?

—Flash, en La Pantera Rosa no hablan; importa un comino en que idioma lo den. —Cálmate Jinx piensa en cosas felices, gente resbalando con cascaras de banana, los fanáticos que se montan sin permiso a los escenarios para tocar a las estrellas y luego estas los mandan a bajar brutalmente rompiéndoles el sueño, ¡un momento!, esas no son las cosas felices en las que debería pensar ahora—. Trae muchas palomitas de maíz, gaseosa, también quiero otra almohada y un tiramisú.

Escuché de inmediato un _¡Listo!_, eché la cabeza hacia un lado y todo lo que le pedí estaba en la cama incluyéndolo a él en shorts y camiseta ligera, torturando al control remoto cambiando veinte canales por segundo. Me levanté y fui a acostarme junto a él.

—Flash, ya pasaste el canal, devuélvete —dije ya mareada de tantos colores.

—Tranquila, será más rápido si le doy la vuelta a los canales de nuevo —me aseguró colocando un montón de palomitas de maíz en su boca.

Mil vueltas a los canales después… Por fin Flash dejó La Pantera Rosa y como lo tenía previsto, una hora después Flashito se quedó profundamente dormido. Lo de La Pantera Rosa era algo que invente hace tiempo para que los chicos me dejaran en paz. Cuando se empezaban a fastidiar entre ellos y por ende empezaban a fastidiarme a mí, los obligaba a que viéramos La Pantera Rosa, la cual por cierto era mi caricatura favorita, a esa Pantera sí le sucedían cosas insólitas, era realmente graciosa. Ella inspiró algunos de mis movimientos gimnásticos y mi sigilo como villana, siempre durante un robo en mi cabeza estaba la tonada de La Pantera Rosa.

El punto era que los chicos la consideraban extremadamente aburrida y por ende se quedaban dormidos cada vez que la veíamos: el silencio de La Pantera Rosa silenciaba a mis bobos e hiperactivos amigos y yo era libre de hacer las cosas que más me gustaban sin ser molestada. Adoraba a Flash, pero admitía que su ferviente entusiasmo a veces me aturdía, así que no estaba mal darle un somnífero cada tanto al tontito.

—Flash, Flashito —Lo llamé susurrando, pero no obtuve respuesta alguna. —Te amo —Solo le diría eso en sus sueños, así que estaba bien, le di un beso rápido en la mejilla y salí de la cama discretamente.

La música de saxofón de la rosada caricatura me hacia de sonido de fondo mientras me vestía cuidando de no despertar a Flash y luego acompañó mi felina salida por la puerta. Tranquilos, no fui a asaltar el primer banco de Francia. Quería salir a hacer una tontería que siempre había querido hacer. Bañarme en la lluvia. Sí, se notaba que no había tenido infancia. Llegué al recibidor del hotel, todo estaba tranquilo, la recepcionista revisaba con calma unos libros, había una anciana tejiendo en uno de los sillones y el botones estaba en la puerta a la espera de algún huésped.

Desde donde estaba podía ver a través del cristal de las puertas la perfecta y húmeda cortina que formaba la lluvia, era todo un espectáculo para mí. Eché a correr tirándole mi abrigo al botones, era fabuloso que los franceses fueran tan liberales, porque otras personas habrían considerado aun mas extraña aquella conducta.

Me encontré bajo el aguacero parada en medio de la calle, abrí mis brazos abrazando el frío aire con sabor a anarquía y lance una sonrisa al cielo en precipitación. Llovía de tal manera que las aceras estaban hechas unos pequeños lagos, por los cuales me dispuse a correr riéndome de mí misma y de lo genial que se sentía hacer lo que uno quería. Las gotas borraban cada huella de preocupación ajena o propia que había absorbido durante años, era divertido ser ordinaria aunque solo fuera unas horas y sentirme aún más ligera ya que el peso de todo ese rencor absurdo que me había colgado se escurría por mi vestido. Dicen que las cosas buenas de la vida son ilegales, pero por dar carreras bajo lo que enmudece al sol ningún policía mí iba a detener, ¿y saben qué? Era una sensación genial. Ser libre era genial. La lluvia hoy mojaría mi ropa y empañaría mi vista, pero nadie nunca mas me iba a empañar la vida y eso era motivo suficiente para dar saltos de júbilo.

_ "Es ilógico, ¿cómo cabe un animal tan grande en un auto tan pequeño?"_ mascullé recobrando el conocimiento, bostecé y vi que en la tele aun estaba el gran gato rosado haciendo su mímica. No entendía cómo a Jinx podía gustarle eso, pero odiaba tanto a los mimos, esperen un relampagueante segundo… ¿Dónde estaba Jinx? Recorrí con la mirada la habitación iluminada tan solo por la luz que emanaba del televisor. Nada. Pasé mi brazo por el otro lado de la cama aplanando las sabanas en el proceso y reafirmando la ausencia.

—Rayos, se me perdió La Pantera Rosa, que digo Jinx, se me perdió Jinx —vociferé frenético y fuera de control saliendo disparado como una bala por la puerta.

Pensar que no pude retener a quien quería amar, era una idea que me volvía loco. Si Jinx me llegara a faltar, quítenme la comida de una vez y acaben conmigo. No podía dar un paso al frente sin saber que ella esta bien. Su cara, sus ojos, su cabello, su femenina voz ronca me empañaban el juicio, es decir, no todos los días te juegas todo por una chica que es capaz de patearte un testículo, pudiendo tener a otras chicas mas aceptables a tu disposición.

—Hola, señoritas —Me detuve momentáneamente a saludar a unas chicas francesas que tomaban algo afuera de un pequeño local, les sonreí y ellas rieron coquetamente, devolviéndome el saludo agitando sus manos. —¡Por Dios Jinx! —exclamé acordándome de mi desaparecía musa y emprendí camino nuevamente levantando bastante brisa con mi arranque, haciendo volar un poco las faldas de las chicas que soltaron cientos de suspiros por mí.

Me lancé a la calle y la busqué y busqué y no la pude hallar. Iba tan rápido que no había notado que aún seguía lloviendo, pero eso no iba a detenerme. La buscaría hasta en la comisaria de la ciudad, claro estaba, rogando que no estuviera ahí. Y mientras más lugares descartaba, más empezaba a pensar que Jinny se había ido. No podía ser, todo iba muy bien. Cálmate Flash, tú no eres de los que se preocupan, tu eres de los que buscan soluciones rápidas a los problemas, eres veloz, te lanzas a la acción… Por las sandalias de Niké ¡lanzar!, ¿y si se volvió a lanzar del techo?, ¡debía correr!

Cuando estuve de vuelta en la habitación del hotel, me di cuenta que tenía los pies un poco calientes, miré hacia abajo para revisarlos y descubrí que había andado corriendo por París sin zapatos, había olvidado ponerme mi traje y por ende las botas, estaba en calcetines así que levanté un pie para ver el daño: básicamente mi piel estaba bien, pero la parte de debajo de mi calcetín había desaparecido.

—¡Demonios! Y este par era tan cómodo —exclamé con algo de enfado y luego miré a las puertas del balcón en cuyos cristales estaban cayendo las gotas de agua y volví a mi dilema anterior. —¡JINX! —grité saliendo al balcón casi rompiendo las puertas al retirarlas de mi camino.

Me apoyé en la baranda del balconcito y miré hacia afuera, permitiendo que por fin la lluvia me mojara, pero eso no me importo una vez que vi a Jinx y pude respirar tranquilo nuevamente. Una bailarina bajo un diluvio a la que parecía no importarle el mundo fue con lo que me encontré desde el mirador. Flotaba en puntillas sobre el húmedo asfalto y daba volteretas perfectas contrastantes con los haces de luz que se colaban por el chubasco. Llevaba su melena rosa alborotada y la sonrisa que a mí me encantaba. Ella no era mala, lo sabía muy bien e intentaba hacérselo ver, pero ella era tan terca y por alguna razón eso me enamora más de ella.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí espiándome? —Me gritó notando que la estaba observando. Colocó los puños a ambos lados de su cadera y me miró.

—El suficiente para saber que te ves bella empapada —respondí dedicándole una mirada sinuosa que esperaba no se notara a través de la lluvia.

—¡Ven aquí! —Me ordenó enroscando su dedo índice convirtiendo en señas sus palabras. Bajé de inmediato y nos cubrí con un paraguas que tomé prestado de la recepción. Estábamos rodeados por las cataratas que corrían por la parte externa del paragua.

—Pensaba que a los gatos no les gustaba el agua —bromeé mirando sus ojos afelinados.

—Eres un payaso —dijo con su mano cerca de mi rostro la cual echó hacia arriba con delicadeza para alzar mis mechones doblegados por el peso del agua.

—¿Qué se supone que hacías? —indagué curioso mirando lo que caía fuera del paraguas.

—Tú quieres saberlo todo ¿verdad?

—Si es todo sobre ti, sí —aclaré sonriéndole.

—Me gusta la lluvia, es linda y perfecta —me respondió simplemente y no tuve ganas de rebatirle.

—Igual que tú —dije dejando la sombrilla a un lado y abrazándola.

Ella lentamente también me abrazó y noté que empezó a balancearse sedantemente invitándome sin palabras a que bailáramos bajo la lluvia en París, la mejor idea de todas para nuestro amor tan de trinchera. El compás de mis ojos fueron sus caderas, pequeñas y finas. Se separo de mí y me tomo de la mano, yo la envolvía hacia mí y ella salía otra vez chapoteando en los giros. No era un baile específico, básicamente saltar en los charcos con algo de estilo, soy malo con la gimnasia así que me caí torpemente en varias ocasiones provocando risas entre ambos.

—Esto es una total pérdida de tiempo, pero es tan divertido —comentó doblada de la risa por mis caídas. La tomé de los brazos para que se cayera junto a mí.

—Cuando eres tan rápido como yo el tiempo se tiene de sobra —repetí mi frase de presentación viéndola tumbada a mi lado en la calle—.Yo jamás pierdo tiempo, pero si esto es perder tiempo, me agrada perderlo contigo.

—Le debes decir eso a todas —Se burló acostándose boca arriba. Me acosté junto a ella. La lluvia se había hecho más liviana y nos caía suavemente en la cara.

—Por supuesto, se lo digo a todas las locas con las que me voy de pinta durante casi cuatro meses a lugares con miles de cosas para hacer, pero en los que terminamos tirados en la calle con agua sucia en nuestros cabellos. —declaré burlescamente volteando la cabeza para verla. —Jinx ¿de qué sirve tener tanto tiempo de sobra? Si no es para compartirlo con quien quieres. —Le susurré. A la espera de un beso furtivo.

Acción y reacción, de inmediato volteó la cara y me dio un sonoro beso y nos quedamos un rato más ahí acostados.

—¿Estuviste planeando esto durante la tarde?

—No, solo fue algo que se me ocurrió, se suponía que dormirías más —Se rió y agregó —Me alegra que no lo hicieras.

—¿Y en qué pensabas? —pregunté recordando su expresión de concentración.

—No sé si… —Comenzó a decir e inclinó la cabeza a un lado pensativa, a lo mejor me tenía que decir algo importante y no encontraba cómo—… cortarme o pintarme el cabello. —_"Amo a esta chica" _fue todo lo que pensé cuando me dio esa respuesta.

—Creo que deberíamos levantarnos de aquí, antes de que nos arroye un auto —sugerí no muy preocupado realmente.

—Morir juntos sería romántico —señalo serenamente acercándose para darme otro beso un poco mas profundo que los anteriores.

Estábamos acostados de lado sobre el asfalto quedando frente a frente y mientras me besaba subió su pierna por la mía hasta mi cadera dejándola reposar ahí. Instintivamente pasé mi mano por su torneado y delgado muslo que estaba cubierto por la pantimedia la cual sentí ganas de arrancar y esas ganas hicieron que mis músculos se tensaran un poco, sabía hasta donde quería llegar con aquello. Separé mi boca de la de Jinx para sostenerle la mirada.

—No voy a hacer esto en medio de la calle —Le advertí agravando un poco mi voz. Lo que a ella le pareció divertido y me lanzo un sonrisa pícara.

—¿Quién habló de hacer algo? —inquirió jugando con mi mente, me desquiciaba que hiciera eso—. Tal parece que ahora el héroe quiere ser el villano —insinuó esbozando esa sonrisa malvada tan de ella.

Rodó por el asfalto separándose de mí. _Jinx… _pronuncié tratando de que no se comportara de esa manera, no me gustaba hacerme el serio.

—¿O será que me tienes miedo Flashito? —cuestionó mirándome con sugestión de reojo, volteando un poco la cara hacia mí.

No le di respuesta a aquella pregunta tan tramposa y solo me quedé viendo cómo se sentaba dándome la espalda y haciéndose la desentendida, como si yo no estuviera ahí. Sacudió su cabello húmedo y lo llevó por delante de su hombro dejando descubierta la parte de atrás de su cuello y algo de la parte superior de su espalda en la cual se marcaban unos pequeños huesitos de su columna. Fingiendo que tenía comezón en el otro hombro, paulatinamente empezó a mover los tiros tanto de su vestido como de su brasier hasta hacerlos caer por el brazo y yo pensaba _"Auch, golpe bajo"_.

—Voy adentro ¿vienes o te quedas? —Me preguntó y otra vez sin esperar que yo le diera una respuesta dio un brinco y se puso de pie yendo hacia el hotel. Vi que el botones le dio algo que vislumbre como un abrigo y ella siguió caminando hacia las escaleras.

—Ay, Jinx —susurré ladeando la cabeza sonriendo satisfecho.

Más rápido que un mensaje por messenger estuve abrazándola por detrás un escalón abajo del que ella estaba en las escaleras. Acariciando su nuca subiendo suevamente con mi nariz rozando la punta contra su piel. Jinx olía a gloria. Ella llevó su mano hacia atrás y me masajeó el cabello riendo por las cosquillas que le provocaba en la nuca.

—¿Quién te tiene miedo? —pregunté arrogantemente.

—Aun… tú —musitó en mi oído seductoramente.

Giré a mi perdición velozmente poniéndola frente a mí para luego abrazarla fuertemente y besarla con necesidad y pasión de sus labios. Nos dispare hasta la habitación cerrando la puerta tras nosotros. El cuarto aun estaba oscuro a medio iluminar por la luz del televisor, el cual busqué para apagar de inmediato. Caminamos por el cuarto tambaleándonos en la oscuridad mientras nos moríamos de la risa por la torpeza, risas que se convertía en carcajadas silenciadas por los besos. Tomándola con firmeza por la cara trasera de sus muslos la subí a mi cadera aferrándomela y ella cruzo sus piernas en mi espalda para mantenerse.

Lancé nuestros cuerpos sobre lo primero que tuve cerca, aparentemente era el tocador, ya que al sentar a Jinx ella empezó a echar un montón de cosas al suelo al irse reclinando hacia atrás en el mueble mientras yo iba subiendo a besos desde su vientre, escabulléndome por debajo de su vestido mojado. Pude escuchar cómo ella ronroneaba respirando agitadamente y apretaba con fuerza mis nudillos buscando su contención. Una vez que recorrí todo su tronco, salí de debajo del vestido y retiré mis manos de las de ella, las cuales sentí como buscaba pero al no encontrarlas se aferró a las orillas del mueble.

—Voy a quitarte el vestido —anuncié, no sabía para qué realmente.

—Acaso necesitas permiso —Lo único que lograba con su sarcasmo era excitarme más.

La levanté y le quité el vestido atropelladamente, dado que la ropa mojada se hacia un poco adhesiva. Ella no se quedó atrás y jaló mi camiseta levantándola desde mi espalda, pero lo que concluyó con aquello fue unos cuantos rayitos rosados que tasajearon mi camisa.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó y su tono de voz me dio a entender que estaba tan hambrienta de mí como yo de ella.

—Esta ni siquiera me gustaba —respondí sin mucho rodeo sacudiéndome los trozos de tela.

Jinx se tumbó de nuevo en la madera y gracias a unos rayos de luz que se empezaron a colar por las ventanas provenientes de los faros de afuera, pude verla mejor. Me encontraba encima de ella y ella veía hacia otro lado con la mirada nublada y la boca entreabierta tratando de regular su respiración, su labio inferior se veía sensual y sonrosado a pesar de no ser grueso en lo absoluto; sus mejillas normalmente rosadas estaban encendidas, prácticamente de color fucsia, bajé mi mirada por el resto del cuerpo que ya no estaba bañado por la lluvia si no por el sudor. En Jinx todo era tan pequeño y delicado, todo estaba en la proporción exacta. Pasé uno de mis dedos por toda ella, para grabar cada una de sus formas, mi roce la hizo estremecerse. Era fabuloso que yo le provocara eso a esa maldita cosita bulímica.

—Eres hermosa —murmuré más para mí mismo que para ella sin retirar la vista de mi recorrido.

Jinx me miró y me regaló una sonrisa conforme. Se movió indicándome que quería sentarse, la ayudé en eso quedando ella sentada en el mueble y yo de pie frente a ella. Dirigió sus manos a mis brazos y los mimó con sus caricias, su forma de mirarme me daba a entender que ella también quería captar cada espacio de mi cuerpo. Sin previo aviso cuando llegó a mis muñecas, las tomo y llevo mis manos hacia su espalda. Yo al entender el gesto, me mordí el labio inferior tratando de permanecer sobrio ante su petición, pero no podía negar que estaba ansioso por sacarle todo lo que la cubría. Un simple tirón basto para que su brasier cayera víctima de la gravedad abriéndole paso a mi fascinación.

—Espero no decepcionarte —insinuó bajando la mirada avergonzada. Sentí subir mi ego al escuchar que le importara tanto lo que pensara de ella.

—Todo en ti es perfecto, Jinny —La halagué sonriéndole.

Se me abalanzó colgándose a mi cuello y besándome con desesperación buscando el mayor contacto posible. Del tocador, la llevé cargada hasta la cama, dejé que se extendiera sobre las sábanas mientras yo me despojaba de mi vestimenta inferior rápidamente, para luego dedicarme a quitársela a ella. Esas pantimedias con rayas me volvían loco, era mi droga ver a Jinx quitárselas y colocárselas con aquel estilo y movimientos elegantes que solo ella podía lograr.

—Sé que las moradas con negro son tus favoritas —declaró colando sexymente la punta de su pie en mi pecho.

—Estas rosadas con negro también están lindas —mencioné enrollando hacia a mí la pantimedia, dejando al descubierto la pierna de Jinx.

—Sabes moverte lento cuando quieres —insinuó notando el cuidado que ponía en lo que estaba haciendo. Yo sonreí de una manera algo egocéntrica.

Una vez que las pantimedias estuvieron fuera, deslicé mis manos por debajo de los laterales de su prenda íntima inferior para sacarla. Jinx ante el tacto en su pelvis dejó salir un gemido placentero, curvando su espalda hacia arriba vertiginosamente. Al estar en total desnudez en la cama me subí a mi delgada novia cuidando de no poner todo mi peso sobre ella; fui directo a sus senos y me dediqué besarlos, tomando cada uno con una mano, masajeándolos. Ya para Jinx eso era demasiado, la rudeza desalojó su mente de inmediato: podía sentir toda esa vulnerabilidad que emanaba, no estaba en condición alguna de ponerse a la defensiva y yo no tenía intención alguna de detenerme. Yo era un charco de gasolina y Jinx al empezar a sollozar de esa manera se comportó como el fosforo que necesitaba para encenderme. Ambos estábamos hirviendo, tal vez hasta teníamos fiebre por habernos mojado, pero eso como que le agregaba sabor al asunto. Nos di la vuelta mientras nos besábamos intensamente como si quisiéramos chuparnos el alma. Jinx estaba situada arriba ahora y yo me abrí paso entre sus piernas para introducirme en ella.

Realmente no me jactaba de haber sido delicado en ese momento tan crucial, entre rápido y sin rodeos, lo cual en cierta forma me hizo sentir un poco desanimado. Tonto orgullo machista. Pero me aliviaron los suspiros acalorados que dejaba salir mi brujita. La agarraba con fuerza de sus muslos y empujaba frenéticamente sintiendo un enorme desenfreno dentro de mí. Jinx se elevaba al ritmo de mis entradas, sus pechos rebotaban un poco, por lo cual me agarré de uno de ellos y ella se sujetó el otro resistiendo las ganas de gritar, se mordía el labio de tal manera que parecía querer rompérselo, pero ya estaba sintiendo que esa presión en mí se iba liberando haciéndome embestirla con mayor brutalidad mientras me bebía los salvajes gruñidos de ansiedad de mi compañera.

Disfruté de la prismática mirada que me dedicó antes de desplomarse sobre mi pecho, exhausta. Fue hasta mi boca para robarme un beso y con él un poco de mi aliento para remplazar el que había perdido, mientras que mi miembro yacía latente en su interior. Ahogó un quejido en mi boca y luego fue a reposar sobre mi pecho una vez que estuve fuera de ella. Tomé su mano y dejé que nos quedáramos así, alineando nuestras respiraciones.

—Que no fueras el primero no significa que no hayas sido el mejor —recitó con serenidad manteniendo los ojos cerrados por el cansancio, me sonrojé y sonreí apenado. Jinx se había dado cuenta de mi pequeño desliz de incomodidad minutos atrás, pero eso realmente no me importaba.

—Olvídalo —indiqué tranquilamente, acariciando su espalda con la mano que tenía libre. Eso le ponía la piel de gallina y me daba risa—. Tengo hambre —confesé riendo un poco mas.

—¿No puedes parar ni un momento verdad? —Me reprochó sin ganas—. Podemos comernos el tiramisú que me trajiste esta tarde —sugirió dándome a entender que también tenia hambre.

Acomodándonos bien en la cama nos dispusimos a comer el postre, mientras veíamos un documental sobre rituales de hechicería africana que a Jinx le llamó la atención en la tele. Cabía destacar que la semana que siguió a esa noche la pasamos en cama, pero porque pescamos un gran resfriado.

Fueron seis perfectos meses de amor, turismo, buen sexo y comer como morsas sin engordar ni un gramo. Sí, Flash me había vuelto bastante golosa. Nos tenía que caer el veinte de la realidad en algún momento. Al Ferrari humano que tengo por pareja realmente no le afectaba tener que volver a hacer su trabajo de lleno en lugar de seguir rescatando los mimos que tiraba al Sena. Pero a mí no me emocionaba para nada la idea de volver a Jump City y menos el motivo que nos hacia volver.

Nuestra ida de pinta por tiempo indefinido, llegó a su fin, —válgame la incoherencia— ayer en la mañana. El día había comenzado como cualquier otro, me desperté tarde y Flash me esperaba con una montaña de comida para desayunar, mientras veía todos los canales de deportes al mismo tiempo. Todavía no había logrado averiguar cómo lo hacía. Luego planeamos la salida del día y le dije que me provocaba almorzar fuera del país. Normal. El infortunio llegó cuando decidimos darnos una ducha antes de salir. Como siempre para asearnos y… Les aseguro que no jugamos monopolio precisamente mientras nos bañamos, así que decir algo después de la "Y" estaba demás. Mientras nos "bañábamos" Flash escuchó sonar su comunicador T, —como cosa rara, porque hacía mucho que no lo hacia.

—Vuelvo en un momento —dijo sonriendo nerviosamente y salió volando fuera de la ducha.

—Flash no sé para qué me dices eso, si te vas, parpadeo y ya estas de vuelta, es… —Pretendía seguir con mi queja hasta que Flash me tapó la boca con su mano y me indicó que hiciera silencio. Abrió el comunicador y de inmediato identifique la voz de Robin.

—¿Qué tal petirrojo?, ¿Cómo va todo? Felicidades por lo tuyo con Starfire —saludó Flash casual y animado como de costumbre.

—Gracias, Flash —Escuché que respondió Robin algo abochornado—. Muchas, muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos amigo veloz y vivaracho —agregó la que imaginé era Starfire, ¿qué la delataría más: el silbato que tenía por voz o la palabra "vivaracho"?

Flash soltó una carcajada y luego dijo:

—De nada, tan linda como siempre Star —"_cuida tus palabras amiguito veloz y vivaracho_" pensé lanzándole una mirada matadora, él simplemente quito su cara del comunicador un segundo y me tiro un besito aparentemente divertido por mi expresión.

—Disculpa que te molestemos mientras estás en la ducha, Flash.

—Oye, tranquilo, yo respondo al deber desde donde sea, ¿Qué novedades me tienes? —indagó el pelirrojo relajadamente.

—Flash… ¿has estado con Jinx últimamente? —Y yo que le tenía algo de respeto a Robin, con ese tipo de preguntas estúpidas se lo estaba comenzando a perder.

—Creí que lo había dejado claro aquella vez en su casa cuando les dije a todos "¡Hey chicos, estoy saliendo con Jinx, ¿saben? la villana del lindo cabello rosa!" —contestó jocosamente sin tomarse a mal el comentario de Robin, ¿por qué no se lo toma a mal? ¿Por qué yo tengo que ser la mala? Ahora era yo la de las preguntas estúpidas—. ¿Por qué preguntas? —Se interesó Flash más seriamente en la conversación.

—Han estado sucediendo cosas algo extrañas desde hace un par de meses, Flash. No estamos muy seguro de qué puede estar sucediendo, pero buenas fuentes nos han informado que Los H.A.E.Y.P. están planeando regresar. —Ahogué un grito aún con la mano de Flash sobre mi boca, eso no sonaba nada bien. Flash cambió su expresión despreocupada a una más desdeñosa —Y también creo que buscan a Jinx —concluyó Robin seriamente.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —interrogó Flash claramente enojado, pero sin alterarse.

—Nada es seguro Flash, por mucho que odie decirlo estamos trabajando a ciegas, pero Veloz fue atacado hace poco por unos personajes desconocidos. Él supone que fue una confusión por lo que alcanzó a escuchar durante la pelea: ellos buscaban a una de sus agentes que desapareció después de verse involucrada con un héroe; no son idénticos, pero pudieron a ver confundido a Veloz contigo, si esos nuevos chicos son parecidos a Mamuth entonces no deben ser muy listos —explicó Robin.

—Entiendo, es posible —aceptó Flash—. Te puedo asegurar que Jinx no tiene nada que ver en eso —Me defendió a pesar de que Robin no hubiera insinuado nada sobre mí.

—No desconfió de tu juicio, Flash, todos hacemos el intento de aceptar tu decisión, todos tienen derecho a una segunda oportunidad —dijo Robin condescendientemente—. Te hice esta llamada, porque necesitamos tu ayuda en este caso, necesitamos la ayuda de todos los que estén disponibles. Con derrotar a La Hermandad Del Mal solo le dejamos el camino libre a aquellos que habían preferido mantenerse en las sombras; ahora que salieron tenemos que ser más eficientes y aprender de los errores pasado —Debo admitir que este chico tenía labia, con razón es líder.

—Para mis amigos siempre estoy disponible, Robin, pueden contar conmigo —argumentó Flash sonriendo de nuevo, pero aún con un atisbo de seriedad en su mirada.

—Y con esto también pretendo advertirte, Flash. Si como dices, Jinx en verdad no está involucrada en esto, entonces puede estar en peligro por lo tanto tú puedes estar en peligro —dictaminó Robin preocupado.

—No tienes ni que decirlo amigo —Le aseguró Flash entendiendo las implicaciones del caso—. Hemos estado fuera del país durante bastante tiempo: probablemente si alguien busca a Jinx a empezado por los lugares conocidos donde ella podría estar —analizó mi inteligente novio.

—Seguramente.

—Pero de todas maneras volveremos a Jump City, estando cerca todo será mas sencillo —Olviden lo de inteligente, fue solo impresión mía.

—Me alegra oír eso, pero ten cuidado, sé muy cauteloso.

—Los villanos jamás me ven venir, Robin, mi segundo nombre es cauteloso —bromeó por fin.

—Cambio y fuera entonces, esperamos verte pronto —Se despidió el líder titán y se corto la comunicación.

Una vez que el comunicador estuvo cerrado mordí la mano de Flash.

—¡Maldición! ¿Por qué fue eso? —replicó el muchacho agitando su mano en el aire.

—Porque eres un tonto, ¿cómo se te puedo ocurrir siquiera pensar en regresar a Jump City? —rebatí enojada.

—¿Quieres que te de champú mientras conversamos sobre esto? —intento escudarse tras su sonrisa de comercial levantando frente a mí el champú que de repente estuvo en sus manos.

—¡Agh!, ¡necesito champaña! —exclamé saliendo histérica de la ducha, agarre una bata de baño dispuesta a tirarme en mi diván y ahogarme en la bebida espumeante. _"Jinx ¿qué te he dicho sobre beber de esa forma?"_ escuché que gritó desde la regadera, pregúntenme si me importó.

Y así pasamos de lo asombroso a lo odioso. Flash flasheaba por toda la habitación empacando nuestras cosas a toda velocidad mientras que yo iba por mi segunda botella de champaña aún sin sentir efecto alguno. La molestia no me dejaba embriagarme y sentir esa fugas y falsa alegría. Paso junto a mí y por quinta vez iluminé mis ojos y lo hice caer.

—Sé que estas de mal humor, pero por favor deja de atentar contra mi humanidad —reclamó graciosamente, debía admitir.

—No quiero volver a esa ciudad, dijiste que cuando nos fuéramos de aquí iríamos a vivir a Central City, ¿no puedes ayudar a los titanes desde ahí? Es ilógico que si me están buscando en Jump City vaya ahí justamente —replantee el asuntó.

—Según la información que me envió Robin al comunicador después que terminamos de hablar, los sucesos han pasado a Ciudad Acero las ultimas semanas, eso quiere decir que ya han debido notar que no te encuentras en Jump City, en este caso podemos aplicar lo de "No hay mejor escondite que el más obvio" —explicó ordenando unas cosas en la maleta grande.

—Flash luego que el Hermano Sangre fue derrotado y por lo tanto derrocado de todo poder en La Colmena, reventó un gran problema; el Hermano Sangre no era el único implicado en la dirección de la academia, eso es toda una organización de la cual muchos querían ser lideres y las cosas se volvieron algo complicadas, se crearon bandos, alianzas convenientes y muchos como los chicos y yo decidimos "independizarnos" para evitarnos dolores de cabeza —ironicé la ultima palabra haciendo comillas aéreas—. No tengo idea de lo que estén tramando, pero debe ser bastante malo, si alguien más ha tomado la dirección.

—¿Qué paso con mi Jinny relajada?

—Se fue por el drenaje de la ducha hace una hora y… —Bebí lo que quedaba en mi copa y voltea a ver que la botella ya estaba vacía—. Dos botellas de champaña.

—Jinx, escúchame, ellos podrán ser muy malos, pero yo, nosotros —suponía que había incluido al resto de los Titanes— somos muy buenos; ya verás que regresaremos y todo se resolverá muy rápido, ni siquiera tenemos claro su propósito, así que no deberíamos empezar a sacar conclusiones fatalistas—. Intentó tranquilizarme y me dio un beso en la frente—. Tengo algo que va a gustarte —canturreó y agitó frente a mí un par de llaves relucientes.

—¿De qué son? —pregunté sin ganas.

—De nuestro nuevo hogar —contestó sonriéndome y elevando las cejas.

—¿En qué momento pasamos a tener un nuevo hogar? —cuestioné sarcásticamente.

—Me muevo rápido y tengo muchos contactos, tómalas —dijo y puso las llaves en mi mano desapareciendo momentáneamente de mi vista y junto con él desapareciendo las maletas.

—Listo —habló, satisfecho por el orden de la habitación—. Le dejé una tarjeta de agradecimiento al gerente por tenernos aquí durante tanto tiempo y una cesta llena de panquecitos —comentó enumerando las cosas que tenía que dejar hechas antes de irnos.

—¡Wou ese hombre debe estar extasiado! —Me burlé pensando que Flash pudo llenar la canasta con algo mejor.

—Ahora solo faltamos nosotros —expresó mirándome sagazmente.

—Ni siquiera me he vestido —Qué mala excusa para retrasar lo inevitable, el alcohol debió empezar a hacer efecto en ese momento.

—Te vestirás en tu nuevo departamento, luego vendré a devolver la bata —Mi novio, no sabía cuánto lo odiaba en aquel momento.

—Amo este mueble, ¿podemos llevárnoslo? De seguro nadie lo notara—chillé acariciando la aterciopelada tela rosada del diván.

—No Jinx, es del hotel, te compraré uno para ti, ahora vámonos —me ordenó dándome la espalda para que subiera a ella.

—No será lo mismo —confesé una vez agarrada a su espalda.

Le eché un último vistazo a nuestra habitación y suspiré con tristeza.

—Recuerda, todo estará bien mientras estemos juntos —pronunció empatizando conmigo. Abracé con fuerza su cuello sin responderle y cerré los ojos consciente de que al abrirlos ya no estaría en aquel hermoso lugar.

En menos de cinco segundos pasamos de estar en un cuarto de hotel con olor a rosas a un pasillo gris y estéril, frente a una puerta que consideré bastante elegante.

—¿Qué te parece? —Quiso saber Flash emocionado.

—Bueno, es un pasillo muy… Limpio —dije tratando de emocionarme.

Cabe destacar que lo primero que estrené en el departamento fue el inodoro, otra recomendación: Cuando vayan a viajar a la velocidad de la luz no beban su peso en alcohol, la resaca era mucho peor y llegaba más rápido. Ahora ya instalada en mi "nueva casa" solo me quedaba esperar y recordar París.


	3. Chapter 3 Editado

Gracias a Nikkithefreaky, aleprettycat y Jinxsmile por sus comentarios. Aquí he traído la continuación después de mucho tiempo. Seguramente este capitulo les parezca algo fastidioso y eterno, pero era mi manera de ver esa etapa de transición por la cual estaba pasando Jinx para acostumbrarse a su nueva vida. No debe ser fácil pasar de ser toda macabra a un pan de Dios xD. Estoy jugando con la reacción que debieron tener los titanes, porque creo que las cosas no debieron ser miel sobre hojuelas con ellos. El punto es que al final los tontuelos de sus antiguos compañeros (que a mi me caen realmente bien y me dan mucha risa), la han encontrado y luego de una conversación entre tensa y divertida han logrado convencerla de que regrese a La Colmena, porque ahí es donde pertenece. Y nuestra chica rosada empieza a mostrar su lado amable al tomar la decisión de que Flash estaría mejor sin ella. Estoy consiente de que me fui por la secante con el titulo del capitulo xD, pero bueno espero que lo disfruten.

Recomiendo que escuchen "Delineador - Caramelos de Cianuro" casi al final del capitulo :)

**¿Me buscan a mí o a la nevera? **

Se que debe haber cosas mucho mas duras que ver a tu novio arreglarse para ir a una fiesta sin ti, pero en ese momento hacia de tripas corazón para no largarle una escena de novia histérica y rogarle que no fuera a ninguna parte sin mí. Llevaba meses encerrada en el apartamento, volviéndome alergia a los muebles, al piso, el techo, las paredes… Y creo que ya se entendió el punto. Decir que me sentía enclaustrada era quedarme corta al describir lo impotente que me sentía rodeada por esas cuatro paredes y sin poder asomar ni la nariz por la ventana.

—No te pongas esa camisa, te queda mejor la blanca —dije cuando me pidió una opinión sobre su atuendo.

—Tienes razón, la blanca es mas informal —Me concedió la razón desapareciendo de mi vista fugazmente para ir a cambiarse.

_"Maldita sean Los H.A.E.Y.P., maldita sean Los Titanes, maldita sea mi existencia, maldita sea pinte de rojo lo que iba de verde…"_pensé de inmediato desviado mi atención del resto del mundo maldito y enfocándome en que le estaba pintando las hojas a los arboles de mi dibujo de un fuerte color escarlata.

—¡Fantástico ahora es otoño! —dije sarcásticamente buscándole acomodo al paisaje y tirando al suelo el arma que cometió el delito mortal (Color rojo).

—No, aun es verano, Jinny —Escuche que Flash me corregía de manera distraída mientras se abotonaba la camisa frente al espejo. Obviamente sin entender mi predicamento.

—¡Oh, en serio bebe!, es que como no salgo, ni siquiera se en que época del año estamos —Me excuse molesta destilando ironía en cada una de mis palabras imitando la manera estúpida en la que se suelen dirigir las chicas de los _realitys _a sus novios y formando una sonrisa tan amplia en mi rostro que le hubiera helado la sangre a cualquiera que me hubiera visto.

—Alguien esta un poco irritada —comentó sereno mirándome de manera intuitiva a la vez que sonreía. Sí, quise ser bastante obvia con lo de bebe.

—¿Yo?, ¿irritada?, ¡para nada! —contesté con falso desinterés hundiéndome en el sofá y devolviéndole la atención a mi dibujo. — Ya me he acostumbrado a pasarme los días viendo a los insectos estrellarse contra el ventanal.

Seis meses. Seis meses habían pasado desde nuestro regreso a Jump City y aun nada se había resuelto. Yo seguía siendo una prófuga del lado oscuro y Flash seguía ayudando a Los Titanes a frenar el ascenso al poder de Los H.A.E.Y.P. Por mucho me había equivocado al pensar que luego de la defunción del Hermano Sangre la academia Colmena no podría volver a retomar su labor de formar a los criminales del mañana y que se debilitaría esa organización. Me rio de mi misma al pensar que aun subestimo la complejidad de la maldad en muchos de sus aspectos.

Al contrario de lo que pensaba, Los H.A.E.Y.P volvieron con más fuerza y determinación. Al parecer los nuevos mandos se han preocupado por meter en cintura a todos los agentes incompetentes, para poder seguir con sus planes de clandestino dominio mundial.

A diferencia de La Hermandad Del Mal, La Colmena nunca ha tenido ningún interés en ser Lord Voldemort aterrorizando a todos a su paso. Lo de ellos es mas bien un trabajo secreto. Fuera de luces. Nadie tiene porque saber donde y como se forman los terribles personajes que atemorizan a la humanidad. No es beneficio para quien esta detrás de toda esa organización. Los H.A.E.Y.P. tienen todo perfectamente calculado. Cada atentado, cada explosión, cada robo. Todo es un complot. Un plan tras otro, perfectamente trazados para mantener a raya a los que no les conviene tener encima, como el gobierno, la milicia, las organizaciones especializadas. Sembrar el terror desde adentro y dar un golpe por fuerza cuando el momento es oportuno es como Los H.A.E.Y.P. mantienen controlados a los que tienen poder y usan ese poder a su antojo sin necesidad de hacer escándalo. De esa manera la academia se mantiene, con esos fondos desviados por algún mandatario a alguna causa benéfica inexistente es que su legado de la enseñanza del terror se preserva. Si antes no confiaban en los políticos supongo que ahora han confirmado sus sospechas. Todos son unos arrastrados manipulables. La cara del mal se esconde tras una sonrisa reluciente.

Pero todas esas molestias para mantener el secreto no es un trabajo por amor al arte de cosechar escorias. No. Como bien me lo enseñaron ahí, a todo se le debe sacar algún beneficio. El beneficio que encuentran los altos mandos de La Academia Colmena en formar cada vez mas agentes es precisamente usarlos para mantenerse siempre con ese misterioso control que tienen sobre "el mundo". Teniendo tantos siervos bajo sus ordenes que ellos no tienen porque ensuciarse las manos haciendo mustios trabajos. Los peores beneficios los obtienen los agentes, pero podemos llegar a ser tan estúpidos que pensamos que nuestras misiones son cruciales para los planes de los amos. Sí, yo fui una de esas estúpidas y según ellos aun no he dejado de serlo.

Y ese es mi problema específicamente. Verán, una vez que eres un agente de La H.A.E.Y.P. nunca dejas de serlo. Es como la mafia o el narcotráfico: Una vez que estas adentro no puedes salir. No es precisamente una decisión personal. Se supone que tu objetivo en La Colmena debe ser instruirte para luego acatar órdenes y más adelante tratar de ir ascendiendo de rango. Como una jerarquía. Me declaro culpable de haber soñado alguna vez con llegar a ser una de los Altos, estar hasta arriba de los pilares, aunque bueno, eso ya pasó.

Con todo el caos que sucedió a la caída de Sangre muchos, entre ellos mis amigos y yo (A regaña dientes) decidimos mantener el trasero a salvo fuera de todo el desbarajuste y escapar de aquel yugo infernal para empezar a tomarnos la vida y el negocio con calma. Nos quitamos de encima la presión que conlleva ser un agente H.A.E.Y.P., entre las cuales puedo resaltar el hecho de que no tienes vida propia, te sientes vigilado todo el tiempo y el precio a pagar por tus errores es muy alto. Un H.A.E.Y.P. debe ser perfecto. Mentes frías sin derecho a margen de error. Los castigos eran tan crueles. Recuerdo los continuos lavados mentales, cada vez iban mas lejos, no había rincón en tu mente donde pudieras esconderte de ellos. Era desquiciante, desalentador y humillante.

Ahora que han vuelto… ¡nos jodimos todos los desertores!. Y yo soy la peor de todas porque no solo renuncie a La Colmena. Renuncie a ser a una villana. Los Altos quieren a sus agentes de vuelta, sean o no sean competentes. Quieres sus filas completas nuevamente y no descansaran hasta meter en ellas hasta la última de sus creaciones. Y además de a sus antiguos seguidores, quieren carne fresca, necesitan echar mano de mas mentes a las cuales poder manipular e infectar de maldad y rencor hacia al mundo, convenciéndolos de que son superiores por sus habilidades y deben odiar y atormentar a aquellos que se regodean de su normalidad. De que ser diferente es ser poderoso, pero no en el buen sentido.

Es una total bazofia ser prófuga y permanecer escondida. Flash siempre me repite que es por mi seguridad. Dice que han puesto mucho empeño en buscarme y teme por lo que tengan planeado hacerme una vez que me encuentren. Los Titanes le han insistido en probar el viejo plan de inflitramiento conmigo, pero Flash se niega rotundamente alegando que en cuanto yo ponga un pie de vuelta en La Colmena lo menos que me permitirán será espiar como alguna vez lo hiso Cyborg. Abeja hizo mejor su tarea, pero el Hermano Sangre siempre supo que Cyborg era un espía. En lo que yo me muestre voluntariamente ante mis buscadores les dará el olor a traidora antes de siquiera tenerme frente a ellos. Y aunque Flash no es de los que discuten, ha tenido algunos encontronazos con Robin diciéndole que porque no enviaba él a Starfire a la boca del lobo.

Los Titanes me han acogido con cierta incomodidad. Respetan lo que Flash y yo tenemos, pero no por eso dejan de pensar que estamos mal, que probablemente yo solo sea una etapa oscura de Chico Flash, que el y yo no pegamos ni con "Super Super Cola". Y yo no fui — Ni soy— precisamente Mary Sue para caerle bien a todo el mundo y que las viejas rencillas son difíciles de olvidar y que seguramente les fastidie el sueño muchas veces asaltado bancos de madrugada. Pero ya. Estoy con Mrs. Carrerin, voluntariamente. Que lo terminen de superar, o sea, los buenos se vuelven malos todo el tiempo y ¡Ay sí!, ellos tienen sus razones "Que si es un resentido social", "Que si le mataron a la mamá y quiere justicia (venganza)", "Que le robaron la merienda en el recreo". En cambio uno hace algo bueno y en ese preciso instante nos sale un cartel en la frente que dice: "Esta rata trama algo". Nosotros no podemos tener nuestras estúpidas razones. Aunque por mí Los Titanes pueden meterse sus opiniones por donde les quepan en esas mayas súper apretadas. Pero son los amigos de Flash y ya saben, a él le gustaría que estuvieran un poco mas de acuerdo y que dejaran de intentar que yo haga algo útil por la patria poniéndome como carnada para Los H.A.E.Y.P. y así demostrar que soy completamente confiable y no la amiguita de turno que se esconde cobardemente tras la imagen imponente de Flash.

Sí no fuera porque intento complacer los deseos de Flash de quedarme en mi corral en todo momento, ya me hubiera cansado de probarles mi valor a esa bola de puritanos fosforescentes. De paso no se están ganando que quiera ser muy heroica, con todos los peros que le ponen a mi relación. Y sí, no lo niego, fui una perra con ellos. Pera era mi trabajo. No se supone que son los buenos los que perdonan y todas esas cosas. Me importa un pepino que ellos hayan tenido malas experiencias en el pasado dando segundas oportunidades, quiero que Chico Bestia me deje de seguir al baño convertido en sabueso cada vez que voy a la Torre T. Sí la cosa es por estúpidos resentimientos adolecentes como que Mammoth le hiso un calzón chico a Robin, entonces yo también podría sacarles varias tarjeticas rojas, en especial la de Cyborg, yo sí tengo razones para querer patearle a él su gran y mentiroso trasero de hojalata.

—Jinx… Jinny… ¡Hey tierra llamando a Jinx!

_"Hola, soy el Señor Piedra, soy un espía confabulador y verdaderamente no tengo ningún interés por ti, pero ya que estaré por aquí una temporada, porque no llevarte al baile, romperte el corazón y después dejarte como una malvada toalla desechable… Oh, vamos eres una chica mala no te importara…"_Pensé imaginándome su voz en un tono chillón y ridículo.

—Holiiisss…

—Zopenco idiota con olor a cera para autos y ambientador "Vientos de la montaña" ojala que el auto se lo…

—Sabia que no te gustaban estoy pantalones, pero no pensé que fuera para tanto —Escuche que me decía Flash acuclillado frente a mí, mirandome extrañado.

—Lo siento, me decías.

Otra vez me había cachado en las nebulosas, pensando en la inmortalidad del montón de chatarra. Una no habla del aroma de los ex-lo-que-quiera-que-fuera frente a su novio, frente a su real y legal novio. No. Menos cuando lo tienes frente a ti, sin mascara y viéndote con ojitos de corderito preocupado.

—Te estaba preguntando si el pantalón iba bien con la camisa —Me aclaró el pelirrojo hablando lentamente, como tratando de hacerme comprender lo que me quería decir. Demonios, cuantas veces me habría preguntado eso y yo lo habría ignorado para que articulara de esa manera.

—Estas muy guapo —Le dije sinceramente. Me sonrió complacido y luego le fruncí el ceño recelosa —Demasiado guapo, ¿Cuántas titanes estarán ahí?

—Podrían ir millones de chicas y de igual manera solo pensaría en ti —Me espeto divertido sabiendo cual era el significado de mi pregunta.

—Aja, y yo soy Slade disfrazado de hada-princesa montada sobre un unicornio —Me mofé sin tomar su frase como prueba de su fidelidad.

—Nunca conocí al hombre, pero no estoy seguro de que ese sea una de sus primeras elecciones para Halloween —comentó, supuse que imaginando al enmascarado en aquel disfraz.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir, Flash —Me queje poniendo cara de berrinche y cruzándome de brazos enterrada en el sofá. —Todas… se mueren por ti —dije salpicando de acido cada palabra.

—No creo, siempre les paso por al lado y yo las veo muy sanas.

Lo golpeé con un cojín que tenia cerca, para que se dejara de las payasadas. Se pudo apartar, pero se encontraba muy agradado con aquella situación.

—No tienes porque ponerte así, todas son mis amigas y a mí me gustas tú —aclaró acercándose ágilmente hacia mi boca, robándome un beso —Toda tú —puntualizo esbozando una picara sonrisa de lado.

—Pero…pero… pero Raven tienes esos increíbles pechos —Solo alguien aturdida por un beso puede empezar a resaltar los atributos de otras frente a su novio latin lover— Recuerdo que aquella vez que nos apoderamos de la Torre T, entre en su habitación y me probé sus trajes y me quedaron tan… bajaautoestimamente grandes —balbucee torpe y aceleradamente.

—No lo había notado.

Señalo con inocencia, pero vi como se ponía la mano en la nuca tratando de parecer casual y se reía solo. Él que se ríe solo de su picardía se acuerda. Yo lo hago mucho, el no me va a enseñar a mí a ser malpensada.

—Y el otro día me dijiste que Abeja tenía unas bonitas piernas y un gran…

—¿Cuando fue eso? y ¿por qué lo recuerdas? —preguntó cortándome en seco, pero sin dejar de reírse —Es que las chicas nunca se olvidan de esos comentarios.

—Sí te acuerdas de habérmelo dicho —Lo acuse lanzándole una mirada muerta de celos.

—Mira Jinny ya estoy listo, tienes algo mas que decirme para reírme en el camino, no se, algún otro detalle que no deba pasar por alto, tal vez, en Starfire o Argent —Me pullo retorciéndose por dentro de su broma y sin dejar en ningún momento su apariencia serena y despreocupada.

—Starfire es una mosquita muerta, probablemente se compra disfraces de enfermera y gatúbela para Robin y Argent estoy segura que disfruta del sadomasoquismo —sentencie con seriedad y un aire sicópata en mi mirada a causa de mi mente tortura por la forma en que Flash se tomaba todo.

—Comprar… un… látigo… —pronunció Flash haciendo la mímica de que se escribía algo en la mano que no debía olvidar. —Lo hare de camino a la fiesta Señorita Berrichinx —Se burló combinando la palabra berrinche con mi nombre. Muy gracioso Flash, estoy a punto de explotar por la risa.

Me mantuvo la mirada unos segundos sin mostrar contrariedad por mi ceño profundamente fruncido, pero luego relajo aun mas el gesto en una expresión cansada, sonriendo con resignación. Su expresión de "Tú nunca vas a cambiar".No soy de las que sede fácilmente, me maldigo por ello. Paso su mano con suavidad tras mi cuello y me acerco a él para besarme en los labios. Al principio apreté los labios para no responderle, pero al final le devolví el beso dándole a entender que lo extrañaría mucho, aunque solo fuera a salir a divertirse unas cuantas horas. Se lo merecía, por todo su esfuerzo en protegerme. Luego de separarse, en el camino a ponerse de pie (porque estaba en cuclillas frente a mí), me dio un beso cariñoso en la frente y luego me dijo:

—Enciende las alarmas y el sistema de seguridad, dale de comer a Gelatina, págale al chico del sushi estaba vez —Sabia que no lo iba hacer, pero igual lo intentaba —Y cuídate mucho —me pidió mirándome con un afán reprimido.

—¡Ya vete antes de que me arrepienta y te amarre a la cama! —Le ordené aparentando fastidio y el volvió a sonreír como todo el galán que era. —Tendré el comunicador a mano en todo momento —canturree asqueada por el tono dulce que había usado, anticipándome a la ultima petición de Flash.

Su sonrisa creció aun más y después de hacerme un gesto de despedida con la cabeza, se perdió de mi vista dejando tras el un sonido de puertas cerrándose y montones de cerrojos trancándome herméticamente. En mi asquerosa celda. Me sentía volver a prisión, solo que cabe destacar algunas diferencias importantes como que en el departamente tenia un minibar y no compartía el baño con una mujer bigotuda y maloliente.

De nuevo estaba sola en casa. Flash se había ido a la gran fiesta de cumpleaños de Chico Bestia. El calabacín anteriormente mencionado llevaba semanas planeando su fiesta de dieciséis años, siempre le decía a Flash que ese chico se parecía a las adolecentes irritantes que salen en los programas de "Mis super dulces 16" por el empeño que había puesta en organizar esa reunión a pesar de que estaban en tiempos de mucho trabajo.

Usaba la excusa de que debían tomarse un pequeño descanso de tanta lata maligna y que celebrar su cumpleaños seria la mejor forma de tomárselo. Aunque la verdad yo no creía que Chico Bestia necesitara una excusa para organizar una fiesta. Obviamente estaba emocionado por su cumpleaños numero dieciséis como cualquier adolecente y no quería que por culpa de los tontos villanos (Los H.A.E.Y.P. Una organización secreta y poderosa encamina a formar villanos y crear el caos clandestinamente, solo esa pequeñez), su celebración pasara por debajo de la mesa. Sus amigos tan buenitos y complacientes le concedieron su deseo al chiquitín (Chico Bestia crecía en edad, pero a mi parecer el chico estaba cada vez mas cerca del suelo).

Recuerdo claramente una video-llamada que Robin mantuvo con Flash hace un par de días, donde estaban todo serios hablando de cosas serias, como el índice de crecimiento de los ataques alrededor de la ciudad y sospechas de cual podría ser el próximo objetivo del enemigo, y luego de repente apareció Chico Bestia en la pantalla con cara de "se va acabar el mundo si no resuelvo esto", le mostro a Robin dos posavasos, uno de color verde lima y el otro morado uva y le pregunto "—¡Robin, rápido! ¿De cual color deben ser los posavasos?, Raven me mata si dañan la mesa—", Robin puso la cara más de "¡Que rayos!" que yo haya visto jamás, estuve a punto de soltar la risa, pero preferí no hacerlo. Robin solo le respondía con evasivas al cambiante; cosas como "Ahora no es momento de adornos Chico Bestia" o "Ve a preguntarle a Starfire", pero Chico Bestia insistía que el debía tomar la decisión por ser el líder. Robin estaba a punto de estallar y Flash se moría de ganas de reírse a carcajada suelta hasta que yo dije "—Que sean verde lima, serán mas originales—", Flash me sonrió y el petirrojo me miro con censura (Sí, para él calladita me veia mas bonita), pero ante la mirada expectante de un Chico Bestia al cual parecía agradarle mi opinión, Robin mastico un "que sean los verdes" como toda respuesta y con eso Chico Bestia salió corriendo feliz desapareciendo de la pantalla y gritándole a Cyborg que debían ir a comprar posavasos verdes. Robin continuo su conversación con Flash lanzándome miradas disgustadas cada tanto las cuales yo le devolvía con un claro gesto de "Al menos yo se elegir posavasos, Bruce Lea" y luego devolvía mi atención a la lectura de la Cosmopolitan en mis manos.

Yo no asistí al magno evento por varias razoncillas. Entre ellas; que iba a tener hasta al gusano de Starfire pendiente de mí, probablemente hasta la sombrillita de mi vaso de gaseosa les parecía sospechosa. Para algunos otros no seria una amenaza, pero igual estarían alerta a que por casualidad de la vida los agentes H.A.E.Y.P. Descubrieran mi posición en la torre y se pasaran por haya, tal vez a comer algo, atacar a los presentes, bailar un poco, abrir el fuego, tomarse un traguito y luego llevarme con ellos a la fuerza. Aunque supongo que Chico Bestia no dejo deidad pariente de Raven a la que no le rezara para que nada malo sucediera en su cumpleaños. Además ya saben que no me llevo muy bien con la mayoría de los heroicos amigos de mi novio, de seguro se daría la ocasión para muchos momentos de silencios incómodos y conversaciones enfocadas en "Jinx te acuerda aquella vez que quitaste el freno de mano del autobús para que echara andar solo por una avenida en bajada llena de gente, ¡que buenos tiempos!". Yo no estaba preparada para tener ese tipo de conversaciones en ese momento, no era el sitio oportuno, además estaría Cyborg ahí, ¡Y YA!, no fui. Mejor prevenir que lamentar. Yo me quedaría en mi casa cómodamente encerrada y segura, Flash se divertiría un merecido rato con sus amigos y luego charlaríamos al respecto comiendo unos emparedados.

La vieja Jinx, siempre estaba apurada con algo que hacer. La Jinx actual era una sin oficio total que tenia que buscar algo que hacer para no morir de aburrimiento. En primera, estaba Gelatina. Flash considero que pasaba mucho tiempo sola en casa, así que me regalo una mascota. Ok, es una mascota cliché, porque mis poderes son de mala suerte y me regalo una gata negra, pero a mi me encanta (Obvio). La bautizamos Gelatina, porque Flash pensó que sus ojos eran de un verde que le recordaba a la gelatina de limón (Él solo piensa en comida). Así que la gata se quedo Gelatina.

—Bueno Tina, pidamos la cena —Le anuncie a mi hija que salió de su escondite bajo el sofá. Deje mi block y el resto de mis materiales en la mesa antes de incorporarme del mueble, para ir por el teléfono.

Ambas nos estiramos en el camino hacia el teléfono, con hastió de tener que dejar nuestro punto fijo en la casa. Llamé al restaurante de sushi al cual ordenaba habitualmente, dada mi poca habilidad culinaria. Siempre ordenaba lo mismo y ellos siempre hacían la promesa de que si el pedido no llegaba en treinta minutos saldría gratis.

Una vez que colgué me mire en el espejo que había en el pasillo junto al teléfono. Era un desastre. Llevaba puesta una camiseta de Flash que me quedaba hiper grande, el ancho del cuello se extendía hasta mi hombro derecho y se caía un poco por el dejando ver el tiro morado de mi sostén. No llevaba nada abajo aparte de mi prenda interior inferior, pero la camiseta me quedaba tan larga que me cubría hasta la mitad de los muslos. Mi vestido de andar en la casa. Unas semanas después de regresar a Jump City me corte el cabello, ahora lo llevo al estilo de Emma Watson. No saben lo increíblemente cómodo que es tener el cabello corto, además de lo bien que me queda el corte (modestia aparte). Pero no me pinte el cabello, sigue del mismo rosa pálido. Aunque muy bonito mi corte, en ese momento lo llevaba totalmente desarreglado, con piquitos desordenados saliendo por todas partes.

Mi delineador estaba difuminado vulgarmente por mis ojos, a causa de dormir sin quitármelo. Andaba descalza con Gelatina frotándose en mis tobillos. Recogí el exceso de tela para que la camisa se me pegara totalmente al cuerpo y aprecie mi estado famélico pensando que de verdad yo debía ser una creación del demonio, porque si fuera una hija de Dios tendría un buen par de lolas y curvas peligrosas hechas con amor. Luego de mi recordatorio diario de que soy una tabla me dedique a esperar mi pedido.

La vida es triste cuando no tienes un propósito. No soy una villana, pero tampoco soy una heroína. Estoy jugando en la cuerda floja y los espectadores esperar a ver de que lado caigo. No puedo salir de mi casa ni a salvar a un gato de un árbol, es obvio que no soy una heroína. Soy la novia ex-villana de un héroe. Magnifico mi titulo. Y mi propósito en la vida paso de "la conquista parcial del mundo" a "lavar perfectamente la ropa". Tenia que desembocar mis hábitos maniaco compulsivos en algo ¿no?. La lavadora me hace caso y siempre esta de acuerdo conmigo, ni ella ni Gelatina quieren que cambie.

Pero desde que llegue a Jump City me mentalice que debía cambiar algunas cosas sobre mí. Necesito cambiar para poder encajar en todo este colorido mundo de la super bondad y super amistad de Los Titanes. Es bueno querer cambiar. Probar cosas nuevas. Como arriesgarme a lavar con blanqueador en lugar de con cloro. Puedo ser feliz haciendo pequeños ajustes, ser una persona más alegre, mas tranquila…

Doblo la ropa unas treinta veces al día. La doblo una vez perfectamente, pero pasados unos segundos de ver mi obra me entra Lucifer al cuerpo y en un ataque de histeria termino desparramando la ropa por toda la habitación. Estoy perdiendo los papeles, lo se, Gelatina también lo sabe. Pero necesito ver el desastre para luego tener algo que hacer al volver al proceso de doblado perfecto. Necesito ser menos neurótica.

Que linda el agua, linda el agua…Pensaba mirando el remolino de agua que hacia la lavadora. Muy interesante. La vida de ermitaña tiene sus cosas interesantes, como ¿adonde van las medias que nunca encuentras?, ¿se la tragara la desgraciada lavadora, acaso?. Sí me vieran ahora los chicos, rondando tanto las fronteras de lo patético, esperando para darle la segunda lavada a los trajes de Flash en modo tela delicada. Maldita sea ser prófuga —Y no precisamente de la justicia—. Es muy de la maldita sea no llevarte bien con los amigos de tu novio, porque ellos piensan que eres la jinetera de turno. Pero ellos son los idiotas. Sí, es obvio que debo ser menos soberbia.

Es que esos ciegos de porquería no ven que a el Veloz este se le sale la baba por Cheshire, como no lo descubren y lo joden también. Debo agregar a la lista ser menos egoísta también. Las personas buenas no le arruinan el buen sexo prohibido a los demás. Además Cheshire me hizo un par de favores cuando estábamos en la academia. Pero igual es una perra, ojala que la descubran. No, soy una buena persona y me alegro por el amor.

Extraño a la vieja Jinx. Extraño esa sensación de puedo hacer lo que me de la gana con la gente, pero no debo extrañarla. Ya no soy una chica mala, ahora soy una señorita de su casa. Me divierto tendiendo todos mis trajes, que aunque no los uso, igual los mantengo limpios para recordar cuando me consideraba la reina del mundo. La gente buena no es egocéntrica, Jinx. No gusto de esta yo, no gusto de mí. Y todas las santurronas amigas de Flash pueden irse al demonio con sus medidas perfectas y sus estaturas ideales. Claro, Starfire no tiene que usar un banquito para llegar a los gabinetes altos, ella vuela. Y yo tengo que usar plataformas de burdelera para verme más o menos intimidante.

No nos mintamos más. Esto de ser buena para tu novio perfecto apesta. Hay que asumir las cosas como son: Soy una resentida, soy una mal cogida (no por Flash, aclaración importante). Soy una prejuiciosa, soy una maravilla hiriente. Soy todo eso. Flash debe dejar de querer tapar mis problemas sicológicos y mis fantasmas comprándome cantidades importantes de cosas en el centro comercial cada vez que sale. Porque el problema sigue hay, no se va por mas joyas que tenga.

—La mitad de estas cosas no las voy a usar nunca, Gelatina —Le confesaba con preocupación a la gata, planeando meter a lavar toda la ropa y lencería nueva que me había traído Flash, una nunca sabe quien se prueba esas cosas en la calle.

Pero soy una codiciosa y quiero convertir mi armario en un museo. Por eso no termino de decirle a Flash que deje de comprarme pantimedias y zapatos. Eso no es ser mala, es ser una chica. Amo el shopping y es triste no poder hacerlo yo misma ahora que tengo dinero propio para pagar. Aunque es mas divertido el descuento de los cinco dedos. No, la gente buena paga las cosas.

Escuche a Gelatina maullar y luego la vi salir por la puerta del cuarto de lavado indicándome que se acercaba el repartidor con la comida o como yo lo llamaba "La hora feliz de Jinx".

Verán, una de las ventajas de vivir en un penthouse, es tener esas ventanas increíblemente grandes con las cuales poder vigilar los movimientos de todos los mortales de la ciudad. Y es increíblemente divertido que cada vez que se va acercando el carro de reparto yo empiezo a hacer maldades desde mi ventana para que llegue pasado los treinta minutos y yo no tenga que pagar (legalmente) por la comida.

—Cuidado con ese bache —dije fingiendo consternación apuntando mi poderoso dedito cargado de desafortunada energía hacia la calle, provocando que el pavimento se hundiera considerablemente y el carrito de reparto cayera en el. Que lastima.

Un momento después el muchacho logro salir del bache pisando con fuerza el acelerador. Aun le quedaban cinco minutos para llegar a tiempo con mí entrega… o eso pensaba él.

—¡Oh, mira Gelatina llego a la puerta del edificio! —le dije a mi hija como si aquello fuera un gran logro.

Chasqueando mis dedos unas cuantas veces de una manera que consideraba un poco rítmica hacia salir pequeña rocas y grietas a la acera con las que el desesperado repartidor se tropezaba torpemente, con cara de "Esto no es normal". Cuando por fin deje que fuera hasta la puerta giratoria del edificio procure que estaba empezara a girar con un poco mas de velocidad de lo normal dejándolo afuera cada vez que intentaba entrar.

—Soy muy mala, Gelatina, no mires —dije tapándole los ojos a Gelatina mientras emitía otro tronar de dedos y hacia que el repartidor se resbalara en la acera. Cayó de trasero, eso debió dolerle. Bueno ya llevaba más de cinco minutos en aquello, por ende ya tenia permiso de venir a entregarme la comida.

Un minuto después alguien toco a mi puerta. La cual era una poco complicada de abrir, así que le pedí que esperara un momento, mientras yo quitaba todas las alarmas, cerrojos y lacers calcinadores de intrusos. Una vez que abrí la puerta tuve ante mí al pobre y magullado chico con acné que casi siempre me traía el sushi y que ya tenía una loca teoría de que el edificio estaba embrujado.

—Otra vez tarde —Lo recibí con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción acariciando a Gelatina con una mano a la vez que la cargaba con el brazo contrario. Era la perfecta imagen de la maldad, ya tenia el gato negro y la cara de zorra desalmada, solo me faltaban los lentes oscuros y el trueno cayendo a mis espaldas. Creo que él chico se imaginaba lo mismo.

—Tienes mucha suerte —murmuró con cierto enfado y resignación acercándome una hoja sobre una carpeta y un bolígrafo. —Firma.

Yo firme rápidamente, tome mi pedido y luego lo despedí:

—Y tu tienes muy poca —resalté cerrándole la puerta en su sosa cara de retrasado con continuos sueños húmedos.

Comí el sushi en el sofá compartiéndolo con Gelatina y escuchando música. ¿Para qué iba a comer en la mesa?, acaso iba a poner la mesa para mi sola y la gata. No necesito más petetisismo en mi vida. Ya es suficiente con cenar con mi gata en el sofá escuchando Get It Rigth de Glee y rogándole a Jesucristo que Raven no llevara puesto un escote en la fiesta. Mínimo, que llevara cuello de tortuga si era posible.

Flash me llamo luego de que terminara de comer para saber como estaba (mal) y comentarme sobre la fiesta, que aun no había empezado formalmente porque faltaban muchos invitados que tenían que meter a la cárcel a algunos maleantes que se encontraron en el camino y que luego llegarían. Me dijo que me quería, le dije que dejare de preocuparse y luego corte. Recogí mis cosas de arte y fui a la habitación a guardarlas, acto seguido me tumbe en la cama para ver televisión con Gelatina retorciéndose a los pies de la cama. Estaban dando la película de Marie Antoinette y me dedique a verla fantaseando que esa era yo de vuelta en París, rodeado de postres y tirada en mi diván rosado. Luego comenzaron a dar Ley y El Orden U.V.E., cabe destacar que me había vuelto adicta a esa serie. Christophe Meloni puede llevarme tras las rejas cuando el quiera, me declaro culpable. Pero mi principal interés en la serie era cazar los pelones en los planes de los criminales.

—Gelatina, ¿qué pasa por la cabeza de esos oligofrénicos cuando matan a alguien y no se ponen guantes para no dejar huellas?, o sea, que pobres diablos eso es "Métodos de allanamiento. Básicos"—criticaba con energía las tontadas de los criminales ficticios como si la gata en verdad me fuera a dar la razón. Esa fue una de mis primeras materias en la academia.

Sin darme cuanta me quede dormida poco después de que la serie terminara.

—¿Qué…qué fue eso? —masculle con pereza. Un ruido me había despertado. Al principio pensé que había sido mi imaginación, pero luego escuche otro ruido y me incorpore violentamente en la cama.

Se escuchaba muy claro para venir de la calle. Era algo así como un torpe revolver de cosas y a eso se lo sumaron algunos murmullos. Alguien estaba en el apartamento. Antes de entrar en pánico me relaje y pensé razonablemente que debía ser Flash que había llegado hambriento a casa. Vi el reloj que marcaba exactamente medianoche, y aunque pensé que era muy temprano para que estuviera de regreso, me calme objetando que de seguro no quería dejarme más tiempo sola. Sonreí en mi retorcida alegría al pensar como conocía a Flash y salí a recibirlo.

—Vaya los chicos buenos parecen Cenicienta acabando la fiesta a las doce, ¿me trajiste algún… —Pero en cuando estuve sobre los dos escalones que daban a la sala no pude dar crédito a lo que veía. Frente a mi no estaba Flash, los que ocupaban mi salón eran cinco figuras estáticas escondidas en la oscuridad que identifique vagamente, o eso quería creer. — …recuerdo?

Tragando saliva me arme de valor y levante el interruptor que tenía junto a mí para que se encendieran las luces de la casa. Cuando las figuras quedaron definitivamente al descubierto, mi shock no fue nada normal.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH…! —grité alterada al ver a los cinco intrusos hay paradotes.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH…!—gritaron ellos espantados soltando todo lo que tenían en las manos, lo que identifique como comida.

Eso me hizo pegar otro grito de histeria al cielo, que ellos volvieron a repetir con cara de estúpidos. Seguí gritando y ellos siguieron gritando también, aparentemente todos con el mismo sentimiento de ¿Qué carajo pasa aquí?

—Creo que ya deberíamos dejar los gritos ¿no?

Reconocí claramente esa voz y a quien le pertenecía. Sin dejar de dar otro grito agarre el adorno de un caballo de madera que tenia cerca en una mesa y se lo arroje directo a la cara. Cuando el objeto impacto en su cara grito un montón de maldiciones a las que yo respondí lanzando mas adornos pero sin rumbo fijo, que le pegara a cualquiera.

—¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no!

—Jinx.

También reconocí esa voz casi amable que hablaba con algo de sorpresa en su noto. Gire la cabeza y me dirigí a él.

—¿QUÉ?

—Hola.

El resto de los presentes lo miraron a él y luego a mí, totalmente confundidos. Aquello era el colmo.

—¡HOLA!,¡¿Cómo que HOLA? —replique indignada tirándole el globo de nieve que tenia en la mano al chico ciclope. —Nada de HOLA, tú no estas aquí, ninguno esta aquí, estoy todavía en mi cama, estoy soñando, no, estoy teniendo una pesadilla, ese rollito california tenía mucho wasabi —Claro Jinx, échale la culpa al condimento. Caminaba de un lado a otro desesperada, apretándome el puente de la nariz con los dedos y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, las mayores groserías acudían a mi mente con velocidad.

—Pues créelo nena, estamos en tu recibidor charlando y usando tu kétchup —dijo Billy con descara tranquilidad en su inolvidable y burda manera campesina de hablar. Es como si siempre tuviera un rancho en la cabeza. Mientras echaba salsa de tomate a una salchicha.

—Jinx.

Pronuncio una voz nasal e incrédula. Voltee para encontrarme con la mirada de asco que me dedicaba Gizmo. Trágame tierra.

—¿Quién… te destruyo? —preguntó examinándome con sus pequeños ojos negros de arriba abajo, como si no pudiera creer que la chica que tenia enfrente era yo. Entonces caí en la cuenta de las fachas en las que me encontraba. Sí los milagros existían en aquel momento lo único que me pedía era que me partiera un rayo. —Te pareces a las mujeres de las novelas vomitivas que ve Kyd Wykkyd, que salen del cuarto con las camisas del tipo con que…

Gizmo que mantenía el rostro en una clara expresión de repulsión no pudo terminar la frase porque todos los presentes se echaron a reír con ganas, desparramándose por todo mi piso. El único que no se reía de manera tan altiva era Ojo, quien reía con un dejo de ironía en su expresión. Podía sentir como la sangre se me acumulada en la cara dándole a mis mejillas normalmente rosadas un tono de lava hirviendo debido aquel comentario. Que vergüenza, "Señor, te juro que empezare a pagar las cuentas de la comida a domicilio si un avión se estrella ahora mismo en el apartamento", pensaba con ilusas esperanzas.

—Jinx tiene quien le haga los favores, Gizmo —insinuó Billy riendo socarronamente. Con un gesto pervertido en sus labios mientras llevaba la salchicha a su boca.

—Como no te atragantas —murmuré ya mas enfada que en shock.

En ese mismo instante Billy empezó a toser con cara de asustado y cayó al suelo tras el sofá. Sonreí algo satisfecha por lo que había hecho. Pero los demás seguían mirándome ignorando los boqueos del numeroso.

—No puedo creer que estén aquí —dije sin mirarlos siendo mas consiente de la ridícula situación.

—¿A quién esperabas?, a Hannah Montana y su pandilla —escupió Gizmo burlón y molesto al mismo tiempo.

—Jaja, Gizmo no se pierde las comiquitas de niñas —repuso Ojo sentándose en los apoyabrazos de uno de los muebles individuales.

—¡Repite eso cara de estiércol!

Sin perder tiempo Gizmo se tiro sobre Ojo y empezaron una tonta pelea, que se me hacia tan… ¿familiar? Gizmo pataleaba y Ojo le gritaba que le iba a sacar el ojo bueno, eso definitivamente me dio mucha risa.

—Aun conservas el sentido del humor —señaló con un gruñido osco Mammoth tras el mostrador de la cocina engullendo un sándwich enorme que debía tener hasta zapatos ahí dentro, pero dedicándome una mirada amistosa. Me provoco abrazar al grandote y todo, pero recordé que nosotros no nos abrazamos. —¿Qué hacen aquí?, ¿Cómo vinieron a parar en mi apartamento? —Le pregunte ignorando la pelea de Gizmo y Ojo, y a Kyd ayudando a Billy a coger aire.

—Investigamos en el lugar del pescado crudo —respondió Mammoth secamente encogiéndose en sus grandes hombros como si aquello fuera nada.

—¿El sushi? —Esto no puedo ilustrar mejor la frase "Esa comida será tu perdición".

—Nos hemos sudado el trasero buscándote como locos —chilló Gizmo dejando en paz a Ojo.

—Pero… eso no tiene ningún sentido, ¿me están viendo la cara de tonta?

—¿Acaso tienes otra?

—Te voy a matar pequeño renacuajo —Pero antes de que me enroscara mis manos en el cuello del pelón, Ojo hablo.

—En realidad… yo pensé, que seria útil echar un vistazo en ese lugar —expuso rehuyendo mi mirada y sonándose los huesos de los dedos algo nervioso —Tú siempre pedias y robabas comida ahí, te encantaba —destacó riéndose un poco — Hipnotice al gerente para que nos diera el registro de sus pedidos y averiguamos que a esta dirección traían mucho lo que tu siempre comías —concluyo aun sin estar seguro de dirigirse a mi directamente.

—Ustedes… Recuerdan lo que yo comía —hable sin pensar, mientras sentía un montón de sentimientos encontrados, no sabia si sentirme enternecida, orgullosa o rabiosa. Por alguna razón no estaba tan diabólicamente molesta con ellos como debería estarlo. Gizmo se cruzo de brazos, murmurando insultos por lo bajo con una expresión despectiva sin dignarse a mirarme y Mammoth tampoco me miraba encontrando increíblemente interesante el interior del refrigerador como siempre. Aquello era muy incomodo.

—¿Qué sucede gatita?, te tocamos el corazón —indago Billy ya recuperado de su apuro con la salchicha, con dramático y falso sentimentalismo, llevando una mano a su pecho sobre el signo de división de su traje. — Muchachos recuérdenme ¿Jinx tenia corazón? O eso también es nuevo.

Todos rieron por lo bajo. Hombres, siempre se apañan todo y a mí que me coma un tigre. Con ellos jamás se puede andar con sensiblerías bobas, ni cursilerías. A las más mínimas muestras de debilidad se te echaban encima. Ellos entendían un solo lenguaje, que yo aun recordaba como hablar muy bien.

— ¡Púdranse todos ustedes bola de mandriles! —estallé agitando mi brazo en el aire como un látigo que dejo salir algunos rayos rosáceos que hicieron que todos salieron volando y luego se estamparan contra algún mueble o pared de la estancia dirigiéndome miradas noqueadas. Y antes de que algunos me mandara al infierno, hable autoritariamente asesinándolos con la mirada. — ¿Qué demonios quieren? —contuve las ganas de reírme al notar que aun los hacia estremecer.

—No es obvio —gruñó Billy levantándose— Ya que te encontramos tenemos que llevarte con los Altos. Esa es la misión que nos dieron, llevamos meses registrando cada rinconsuelo oscuro en la ciudad, pensaba que seria un trabajo sencillo y que te encontraríamos en la primera esquina en la que volteáramos —Ese comentario tenia tanto doble sentido que hasta Mamuth frunció el ceño. Si debía darle un orden de jerarquía a mi odio, Billy estaba en lo más alto. El único estúpido capaz de multiplicar su estupidez.

—Mira Numeroso, deja de pagar tus horas de soledad en la baño conmigo y ponte serio por una vez en tu vida. —Le recrimine con desagrado.

Los chicos se destornillaron de la risa nuevamente, estaba vez dirigidos por mí contemplando la cara de rabia de Billy. Reprimí ese enfermizo sentimiento de poder que se sentía tan bien, para poder mantenerme seria.

—Llamare a Flash —dije por ultimo yendo hacia un panel de control que estaba tras un cuadro en el pasillo de ida a la sala.

—¿Entonces es verdad?, ¿te fuiste con él? —La voz de Ojo sonó tan desconsolada e incrédula que detuve el camino de mi mano a presionar un botón rojo del panel para voltear a mirarlo.

—Sí, ya lo sabían ¿no?, ¿por qué el tono de sorpresa? —cuestioné aparentando fastidio.

—Pensábamos que solo estabas molesta con nosotros, como siempre —comenzó a decir Mammoth.

—Y que luego que se te pasara el berrinche de nenita regresarías a casa a fastidiarnos, como siempre —agregó Gizmo, repitiendo la última frase de Mamuth.

—Pero después de un tiempo a ninguno nos dio la ineptitud para seguir pensando que alguna vez volverías —concluyó Ojo hablando amargamente, como si estuviera recordando algo desagradable— Que importa que te largaras Jinx, pero te fuiste con uno de ellos —Era evidente que si importaba que me hubiera largado y que importaba mas aun que me fuera con uno de ellos.

—Recuerda que a Jinx siempre le gustaron los del otro lado Ojillo, ¿o ya olvidaste el episodio con el farsante del hombre de hojalata? —agregó un resentido Billy.

Que acaso ahora yo era la perra de la película y ellos los solecitos —Con quien yo me fuera o no, no es problema suyo, además pensé que era obvio después de lo de La Hermandad Del Mal.

Gizmo chasqueo la lengua con desgano y dijo —Pensamos que solo estabas ardida con esa vieja chiclosa de Madame Rouge, que solo querías desquitarte, no que estuvieras ahí precisamente para ayudar a esos molestos titanes.

—No soy una titán si es lo que les preocupa —replique con amargura mirando hacia otro lado.

—Claro que no lo eres, solo te acuestas con uno.

—¡AJA, BILLY YA LO DIJISTE, YA HA QUEDADO CLARO LO PROSTI QUE SOY, TE PRESTO LA COMPUTADORA PARA QUE LOS PUBLIQUES EN INTERNET, AHORA CALLATE LA BOCA DE UNA VEZ O TE VOY A…—A medida que gritaba me encamine hacia el criminal y lo tome por el cuello del traje amenazadoramente, pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa una mano silenciosa se poso sobre mi hombre, diciéndome sin hablar que me calmara. Note que el dueño de la mano era el chico extraño de Kyd Wykkyd y antes de que Billy se orinara en mi alfombra lo solté mirándolo caer de rodillas al suelo como la cucaracha que era y luego sacudí el hombro con elegancia para apartar la mano del chico vampírico.

Iba a llamar de nuevo a Flash hasta que me di cuenta de que había un aparato extraño en el panel y entonces caí en la cuenta de que aquello tenia la marca registrada de Gizmo por todas partes.

—¿Qué es eso? —Me precipite hacia el niño degollándolo con la mirada.

—El mismo dispositivo que usamos para abrir tu puerta, no estaba mal el sistema de seguridad, pero tenia puntos de entrada, con eso se inhabilita cualquier posibilidad de comunicación y todas las medidas de seguridad dentro de esta apartamento, al principio pensamos que la pista que seguíamos era una apestosa perdida de tiempo porque entramos y solo vimos una chica dormida en la alcoba, decidimos comer algo para luego irnos, pero ya que estas aquí —apuntó con resignación.

—No pienso moverme de aquí.

—Tienes que venir con nosotros —dijo Mammoth sacando una pierna de jamón del refrigerador —Ya les dijimos a los jefes que estábamos tras tu pista, si regresamos a la base sin ti…

No termino la frase pegándole un gran mordisco al jamón.

—Nos cortaran los traseros y los colgaran como trofeos en la pared —quiso terminarla Gizmo. —No es solo por ti, ahora también sabemos donde encontrar al mentecato de Chico Flash, los jefes quieren echarle el guante desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Le hacen algo Flash y les juro que cualquier castigo de sus jefes no será nada comparado con lo que yo les hare —Les amenace respirando agitadamente.

—También son tus jefes, Jinx —soltó Ojo sin delicadeza alguna —Se acabo el juego, ya hemos chivado a Los H.A.Y.E.P., si no vienes con nosotros ahora, ellos regresaran después cuando menos te los esperes y no tendrán contemplaciones en llamarte traidora y en deshacerse de ti y tu… noviecito —vislumbró Ojo, para que entendiera bien la situación —Ya tienen un campo de fuerza nivel cuatro con su nombre escrito.

Fin del camino, estaba totalmente jodida. Me cago en mi misma por haber pensado que este momento nunca llegaría, por haberme hecho ilusiones de que el pasado me dejaría en paz. Por haberme entregado ciegamente a las palabras alentadoras de Flash, yo no era así, yo no era una persona optimista y esperanzada. Jugué a serlo. Sabía perfectamente que todo eso pasaría en cualquier momento y que se me acabaría el camino de rosas. Por lo menos lo disfrute mientras duro. Aunque no me iba a ir así como así. Sí me llevaban seria bajo mis condiciones.

—Esta bien, no me queda de otra, iré con ustedes… —Vi que Gizmo quería decir algo, pero lo ataje de inmediato— Pero solo si me prometen que no dirán nada sobre Flash a los Altos, déjenlo fuera de esto.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que haremos e…

—Trato hecho, tú vienes y nosotros negamos todo sobre Chico Flash —cedió Ojo, cerrándole la boca a Billy.

—Bien.

—Bien —Se limito a imitarme el resto. Como siempre.

—Esperen aquí, voy a cambiarme —anuncié haciendo ademan de irme.

—¿Y como sabemos que no vas a escapar? —preguntó Billy, colmándome la paciencia.

—Podría partirles los huesos ahora mismo, pero a diferencias de ustedes yo si tengo algo que perder si lo hago —sentencie fulminándolo con la mirada. Note que todos aun poseían algo de comida en sus manos, un emparedado o un alita de pollo y Mammoth se disponía a levantar el refrigerador para darle la vuelta sobre su boca enfureciéndome aun más.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Un albergue de beneficencia? —Les espeté con enfado — ¡¿Vinieron a buscarme a mí o a la nevera? —Mammoth ya había puesto sus manos alrededor del refrigerador, pero yo enervada por la impotencia agarre una escoba que estaba recostada en un rincón y con el palo castigue los dedos regordetes del grandulón con un golpe seco y sonoro, como lo haría una maestra de primeria con una regla a un niño malo. —¡Deja eso!, cualquiera te ve y piensa que no has comido en tu vida.

Mammoth aulló de dolor y se llevo los nudillos palpitantes y enrojecidos a la boca cual bebesote lastimado. Los demás nos miraron palideciendo y retrocediendo un poco.

—¡Ahora se me sientan ahí hasta que vuelva o la que usara sus colas de adorno en la pared seré yo! ¡ENTENDIDO! —chillé endemoniada señalando con mi brazo y mi dedo extendidos hacia el mueble. No fue necesario decir mas, los cinco mequetrefes cobardes de mis "amigos" se situaron en el sofá con una velocidad comparable a la de Flash, bien sentados y viendo al frente.

—Sí, señora —gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Bufé fastidiada, en verdad nada había cambiado y yo ya no tenia nada que cambiar. Me voltea para ir a la habitación y escuche un…

_"Tal vez otras alitas de pollo en salsa barbecue…"_

—¡NOOOO…! —rugí de manera que temblara el ultimo piso del edificio donde nos encontrábamos, devolviendo el silencio de esa manera.

Cuando estuve de vuelta en la habitación cerré la puerta a mis espaldas aun sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. Gelatina levanto la cabeza desde el punto de la cama donde estaba acostada y me miro de manera peculiar con sus lindos y verdes ojitos de limón. Nunca más volvería a entrar en ese cuarto testigo del amor que un héroe le profesa a una villana. A una vil criatura como yo. Alguien tan bueno no tenía porque pasar tantas molestias por mi culpa. En la perfecta vida de un titán no hay espacio para la mala suerte. Maldita sea quería llorar. Pero ¿para qué llorar?, no tiene caso llorar sobre las crónicas de una muerta anunciada. De repente mi comunicador empezó a sonar y vi que era una llamada entrante de Flash. Ya entendía. El invento de Gizmo cortaba cualquier comunicación con el exterior, pero no impedía que entraran. Con paso pesado como de quien va camino a ser decapitado agarre el pequeño aparato con dedos temblorosos, cuidando que los chicos no escucharan. Lo abrí rápido y conteste.

—Hola.

_—Hola Jinny, ¿por qué no me contestaste hace un momento?_

—Me quede dormida viendo la televisión —conteste tratando de que mi voz pareciera neutra. Podía escuchar el fulgor de la fiesta claramente. Esperaba que se la estuviera pasando bien.

_—Casi me da un infarto, pero los chicos insistieron que debías estar bien y lo intentara luego —Su voz sonaba tan aliviada y feliz._

—Por favor quédate tranquilo —Le regañe, pero sin ninguna severidad —Deberías dejar de llamar, en serio estoy bien, nada va a pasar a estas horas, solo quiero dormir.

_—¿Segura que estas bien, Jinny? —preguntó juguetonamente._

Esa era mi oportunidad. Pude haberme puesto a gritar que viniera a rescatarme. Pude haberle dicho que ellos estaba aquí para llevarme. Yo no me quería ir, pero lo cierto fue que en eso momento hice la única cosa desinteresada que hecho en mi vida. Cuando recordé a Flash retorciéndose de dolor punzante, agonizando bajo aquel campo de fuerza que yo misma le arroje una vez, decidí dejarlo ir. Por su propio bien.

—Segura, disfruta la fiesta, quédate toda la noche si quieres, a veces en la vida hay que divertirse Flash —Yo ya me había divertido bastante. —Ya estoy cansada, no tiene caso que sigas llamando si voy a estar dormida y no contestare.

—Sí tú lo dices, entonces le tomare la palabra señorita —cantó dulcemente por el comunicador —La verdad es que probablemente llegue un poco tarde, así que sueña conmigo —Me indico, podía imaginarme su sonrisa del otro lado de la comunicación. —Te quiero. —susurró al final.

—Yo también —respondí con un hilo de voz antes de escuchar como se cortaba la comunicación.

Cerré el comunicador T con lentitud entre mis manos, memorizando bien ese momento. A partir de ahí no abrían mas te quieros. Flash me detestaría una vez que se enterara de que le había dejado. Me detestaría, como debía ser.

—No quiero ser buena y tener que dejarte —pronuncie pensando que el amor era la llave con que abría el grifo de la maldita agua en los ojos. Maldito sentimiento, que desesperante ardor. —Quiero ser mala y tenerte conmigo Flash —Quería ser tan arrogante de aferrarme a lo imposible, pero a la final me deje desplomar por el ingrato amor y deje que algunas lagrimas silenciosas y negras por mezclarse con mi delineador rodaran por mi rostro.

_**Hay una fuente que nunca se agota, cuando me mientes de tus ojos brotan lagrimas de delineador… El silencio suele ser mejor.**_

Me frote los ojos violentamente, no me hubiera molestado rompérmelos. Ningún dolor físico se podría comparar al dolor que sentía en alguna parte desconocida de mí. Ya basta de llorar y de hacer cosas sin sentido. No era una novia ideal, era una perra maldita. Y las perras malditas agente de La Colmena no lloraban. No sentía nada. Tenia que ser mármol. Hasta ese momento nunca había sabido lo que era ser fuerte, hasta que ser fuerte fue la única opción que tuve.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo intento, pero nunca salgo del abismo.**

Y escuché que se partía eso que llaman corazón, y fue en ese momento cuando comprendí que los muertos también caminan. Yo morí en el momento que le dije adiós a él, para siempre. Sin saber cómo todavía podía moverme, me duché, pero el agua no me limpió la porquería. Me vestí, pero seguía sintiendo frío, y me miré en el espejo solo para comprobar que la nevada en mi interior se reflejaba en mi mirada, en mis ojos gélidos y afilados; que apuñalarían a quien se les pusiera enfrente. Sombra aquí, sombra allá, como quien maquilla a un cadáver para crear una perpetua y hermosa ilusión; ocultar la putrefacción tras una faz de porcelana, pestañas rizadas, finos labios con el color y la textura de un pétalo de cerezo que solo tienen palabras infectadas en resentimiento para dejar salir de esa boca. Y para que lo recuerden: La mala suerte viste con medias caladas y plataformas. Volví, soy perra y mi nombre es Jinx.

—Ahora será totalmente tu responsabilidad —Le dije a Gelatina que me miraba atenta a cada uno de mis movimientos echada en la cama. —Cuídalo, él no se merece otra gata traicionera —Me despedí y dejé un recado rosado bajo la fotografía que Flash tenía en su mesita de noche. Él y yo al pie de La Torre Eiffel. Suspiré, apenas podía recordar París.

_«Ay si nos hubieran visto, estábamos ahí sentados, frente a frente. No podía faltarnos la luna, y hablábamos de todo un poco y todo nos causaba risa como dos tontos» _pensé al ver detenidamente esa foto, tragándome las ganas de abrazar el retrato. Dejé junto a el mi comunicador y partí, luego de haberme aprendido de memoria la habitación a la que nunca volvería y cerrar la puerta que nunca más se abrirá para mí, y caminar por los pasillos que olían completamente a él —¡Que tortura!

En el recibidor seguían las personas a las que más despreciaba en ese momento, sí, aun con cara de estúpidos. Esta vez cuando me coloqué bajo el arco del salón con maleta en mano, sí les brinde una imagen conocida, noté su reconocimiento al ver sus ojos desorbitados. Al parecer Ojo seguía sin tener control de la caída de su quijada, ni de sus glándulas salivales, un cuadro totalmente patético. Suspiré sin dejar de pensar que la peor soledad que hay es el darse cuenta que la gente es idiota. Me esperan días de una soledad ilimitada, de la cual ya me había olvidado.

—¿Qué están esperando? ¿La cena? ¡Caminando, pues! Que no tengo toda la noche —vociferé tronando los dedos impetuosamente mientras cruzaba la sala a grandes zancadas, con el ruido de mis tacones contra el piso a mis espaldas anunciando mi retirada.

—No extrañaba para nada ese malgenio, pareciera que la _monstruación_ no se le pasara nunca —Se quejó Billy hablando entre dientes. Estaba consiente que seguramente a él al igual que a mí, no le alegraba para nada que regresara con_ Los H.A.E.Y.P._

—¿Sabes que yo no extrañaba, Billy? —pregunté de una manera muy casual mientras cerraba la puerta del departamento —No extrañé tus comentarios zopencos de campesino recién vestido que obtuvo sus poderes lanzándose apropósito a un vertedero de desechos tóxicos; no extrañé tu capacidad nula de multiplicar tu inteligencia, ¡Oh, tonta de mí! Había olvidado que el doble de cero es cero, no extrañaba para nada ese conformismo tuyo que no te deja ver más allá de tu nariz; no extrañaba tus constantes críticas hacia que en mi condición de chica sea mucho más competente que tú que eres un gran macho con el poderío de este largo y ancho —expuse levantando mi dedo meñique, para que quedara bien claro de lo que estaba hablando. —Puedo parar, solo avísenme —Les dije tranquilamente al resto cuando llegamos al ascensor y presionaba el botón para que subiera.

—No, no, para nada, no es ninguna molestia, por favor continúa —intervino Gizmo tratando de contener la risa.

—Desahógate, nena —Apuntó Mammoth tratando de mantener un semblante serio.

—Okey, okey, no me extrañaste, ya entendí el mensaje —Se apresuró a detenerme Billy, cruzándose de brazos y hundiéndose en sí mismo. Era un bebe gigante.

El timbre del ascensor sonó anunciando su llegada al piso y en cuando se abrió nos acomodamos en su interior como pudimos, otra vez el nombre de _Los Cinco De La Colmena _volvía a quedarnos mal. En cuanto llegamos a la planta baja tiré mi maleta sin previo aviso a los brazos de Mammoth, aparentemente sacándole un poco el aire —¿Qué esperaba? Tengo muchos zapatos—, y en lo que avanzamos un poco por la recepción de inmediato noté la irregularidad de la escena, ya que el portero del edificio en lugar de estar durmiendo en su silla junto a la puerta como siempre, sino tirado inconsciente en el suelo, pero aun así soltando leves quejidos.

—¿Quién el fue el genio que tackleo al portero? —pregunté, mera curiosidad de seguir catalogando las imbecilidades de esos seres.

—Yo —respondió Mammoth sonriente, como si hubiera hecho un excelente trabajo.

—No le veo la gracia, torpe: tú pesas cuatro toneladas y este hombre tiene setenta y tres años, pregunta: ¿Dónde estaba la amenaza? —formulé la situación de manera muy sencilla tratando que la palomita de maíz que mi amigo involucionado tenía por cerebro hiciera explosión.

—Podía… eh… —Me podía imaginar su dolor de cabeza —¿Llamar a la policía? —Lo olfateé de inmediato, el maíz había reventado.

—Y Ojo no podía hipnotizarlo para dejarlo a un lado tranquilito y babeante… ¿Por? —manifesté indignada.

Se miraron entre ellos con cara de sorpresa, hacían eso cuando no sabían que decir y luego se me quedaban viendo.

—No se nos ocurrió eso —confesó Ojo tomándose el mentón pensativamente.

—Aunque lo hiciste con el gerente del restaurante de sushi —apuntó Gizmo imitando la pose de Ojo.

Volvieron a juntar sus miradas y todos dejaron salir un _«aaahhh…»_ el cual denotaba que lo acababan de comprender.

—Aaaahhh… ¿Qué paso? Descubrieron el agua tibia, quinteto de memos —Me burlé procurando ser bastante desagradable —Lo que tengo que ver, envían cinco subnormales a atraparme, que pasan por la puerta de enfrente y dejan cambiando luces a un anciano digno de lástima, y se supone que estaban intentando ser disimulados ¿no? —pregunté, pero no esperé respuesta para seguir con mis quejas —Se nota que ustedes pasaron por la academia, pero ella no pasó por ustedes, que bueno que estoy cooperando, porque sino podían ir colgando ustedes mismos sus traseros en la oficina de _Los Altos _—continúe mofándome mientras salíamos a la calle —así estarán de necesitados en _La H.A.E.Y.P._ que se tomaron la molestia de irlos a sacar del puente bajo el cual probablemente vivían ¿Y para qué? ¿Para que barrieran los pisos de la Central? ¿Fueran mis niñeras o algo así?

—Alguien tiene un humor de mohosa leche cortada esta noche ¿no? —comentó Gizmo.

—Soy a la que le están jodiendo la vida aquí, así que tengo derecho a quejarme por el resto de la eternidad que tengo que pasar junto a ustedes —expliqué arreglándome el flequillo. —¿Y ahora qué? ¿Viene un auto? ¿Un helicóptero? ¿O Aladdín volando en su alfombra mágica nos recoge? —Quise saber con premura cuando nos vi parados en medio de la calle desierta entrando en la madrugada.

Fue entonces cuando Kyd Wykkyd —sin decir nada, como siempre—, se adelantó y le saco la tapa a una alcantarilla que estaba en el asfaltado y luego meneó la cabeza hacia el agujero negro, gesto que interpreté como _«He aquí tu alfombra mágica, princesa»_.

—Ustedes están completamente fuera de sí, si piensan que yo me voy a meter ahí —dejé bien en claro al ver las condiciones de viaje.

—¡Mujer, deja de protestar por todo! —exclamó Billy a quien parecía que la cabeza le iba a estallar.

—Yo entiendo que la gente nos llame ratas, porque no comprenden muy bien nuestro oficio, pero no por esa razón vamos a andar correteando por los asquerosos drenajes como si literalmente fuéramos unas sucias ratas. Okey, tal vez Gizmo lo sea, pero el resto no —agregué molesta.

—Hubiera preferido el correctivo número catorce en lugar de esto —bufó Billy rodando los ojos—. Vamos a dejarlo claro: para irnos a nuestro destino nos debemos meter a la alcantarilla ¿comprende eso la señorita o se lo explico con manzanas?

—Mira pedazo de papanatas…

—¡Al agua patos! —gritó el numeroso y me empujó al hueco, así sin más.

—_¡MALDITOS, MALDITOS, MALDITOS! ¡LOS ODIO!_ —Alcancé a gritar entretanto caía al vacío en la oscuridad.

Pero para mi sorpresa, y gran alivio, no aterricé precisamente en un maloliente canal de aguas negras, sino más bien en algo suave: una alfombra. Cuando creí que era seguro levantarse me di cuenta que, aunque efectivamente estábamos dentro del alcantarillado de la ciudad, yo me encontraba en algo así como una capsula de transporte. Era transparente así que podía ver claramente las paredes llenas de moho con una variedad de bichos que no sabría identificar correteando por ellas. Noté que era circular y distribuidos de esa manera tenía asientos, así que, aun con bastante incomodidad por la situación me senté a esperar la continuación del "divertido" paseo.

—Pudieron haberme dicho desde un principio que me atuviera a esto —dije en cuanto el resto de mi boba brigada de captura estuvo de nuevo conmigo.

—Si te lo hubiéramos dicho tu cara de asco no hubiera sido tan graciosa —Se burló Gizmo tomando asiento de un brinco frente a mí.

_«Este pelón tiene suerte de que las miradas no matan»_ pensé, procurando no perforar a ninguno con alguna pequeña fuga de mala suerte "accidental". _«Cálmate Jinx, que ahora es que quedan obstáculos por superar»_.

—¿Ya se les ha informado a _Los Altos_ que vamos en camino con el paquete? —preguntó Mammoth a Ojo.

—Están al tanto —contestó Ojo revisando lo que parecía ser una pizarra táctil de color dorado.

_«¿El paquete? ¿Desde cuando soy el paquete? ¡Hey, yuju, el paquete puede tirarles los dientes si lo siguen tratando así!». _Por supuesto, una intenta cambiar de vida por un tiempo y de inmediato se olvidan de que yo ambicionaba ser una de _Los Altos _cuando ellos apenas estaban concibiendo la brillante idea de ser asaltantes de bancos de por vida.

—Pero no la podrán examinar esta noche, tendremos que esperar hasta mañana —Le habló con seriedad el cíclope al pelirrojo Mammoth.

—¿O sea que tendremos que llevarla al punto mientras? —gruñó el gigante poniendo mala cara.

—¿El punto? —indagué de inmediato con recelo al escuchar ese término.

—La distribución de las sedes ha cambiado. _La H.A.E.Y.P_ ya no tiene interés en ocupar un solo lugar que puedo ser detectado y eliminado en cualquier momento. Se han dividido y escondido: existe _La Central_ donde se encuentran_ Los Altos _y nos asignan nuestros trabajos, y los agentes hemos sido repartidos por sectores, en puntos de encuentro donde pernoctamos mientras esperamos el llamado de los jefes —Me explicó Gizmo, usando la tecnología de sus antiparras; presionó un botón cerca de su oreja y desplego ante mí un mapa holográfico de la topografía de Jump City.

—Estamos aquí —Me indicó Ojo apuntando con su dedo a un punto violeta que se movía a través de una línea del mismo color —Y debemos llevarte aquí mientras esperamos a que los jefes puedan recibirte.

—¿Y cuál es el problema de que vaya ahí?

—Digamos, que ahí se encuentran varios amiguitos con ganas de verte, preciosa —respondió Billy dedicándome una sonrisa malvada y burlona.

—Me sigue diciendo preciosa y lo castro —Le informé a Ojo de manera que solo él me escuchara.

Él, con su único gran ojo, rió por lo bajo mientras seguía revisando cosas en aquella tabla portátil. A pesar de seguir sin tener control sobre la caída de su quijada, ni de sus glándulas salivales, Ojo seguía siendo lo más parecido que tenía a un ¿amigo? normal en aquel grupo. Dentro de sus múltiples tonterías inmaduras, al menos intentaba escuchar, aunque no tuviera ni idea de qué agregar a la conversación e intentaba ser un compañero, a pesar de no tener idea de cómo serlo, y no esperaba que tuviera idea después de la educación con la que crecimos, pero como dije, al menos lo intentaba, quizás consciente, quizás inconscientemente.

—Si lo haces, me daré vuelta e ignorare los gritos —agregó sin dirigirme la mirada.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, Ojo —concedí con monotonía sonriendo de lado, también sin mirarlo.

—Llegamos —anunció Mammoth con seriedad siendo el primero en dejar su asiento.

—_Yupi_ —Mi alegría al levantarme era notoria, igual que un niño en el dentista.

Salimos de la capsula, que de inmediato cerró sus puertas tras nosotros y siguió su camino a quién sabe dónde. Accedimos a un túnel, con piso de alfombra negra con rayado dorado a los lados y paredes y techo metálicos. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo en lo que comenzamos a caminar. Hacía un frío terrible.

—Vamos Jinx, cambia esa cara, no quiero rezongones en mi escuadrón —dijo Billy pasando junto a mí para colocarse adelante del grupo.

—¿Su… escuadrón? —pregunté a Ojo con una mezcla de repugnancia e interés.

—Billy es el líder —respondió Ojo rápidamente.

—Disculpa, Ojo, pero ¿En qué universo paralelo y retorcido Billy es el líder de algo? —Fue mi siguiente pregunta noqueada por el shock de lo que sea que significara que Billy era el líder.

Ojo volvió a carcajearse dejando que los demás caminaran adelante, quedando al final conmigo.

—Pues, en este universo paralelo estamos divididos en escuadrones y cada uno debe tener un líder que sea quien rinda cuentas a _Los Altos_ de las actividades asignadas. —Me explicó.

—Entiendo, todo muy ordenado, pero ¿Billy?

—Gano por mayoría de votos —contestó Ojo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Claro, se multiplicó y votó por sí mismo miles de veces ¿no? —bromeé.

Entonces note que Ojo se sonrojo.

—Eso hizo ¿verdad? —indagué sabiendo la respuesta.

—Bueno sí, nos resultaba raro porque…

—Todos votaron por sí mismos para líder ¿cierto?

—Sí, menos Kyd Wykkyd: él votó por Mammoth.

—De él lo entiendo, nunca dejará de ser extraño —analicé.

—Como te decía, nos resultó raro que ganara siendo que la votación era entre nosotros cinco, pero, bueno, al final no importaba mucho. No es como que en verdad alguno de nosotros quisiera verle la cara a _Los Altos_ más de lo obligatorio.

—Ustedes no son más inútiles, porque no pueden —reproché masajeando mi sienes intentado que esa conversación no me indignara. —La boca la tienen únicamente para comer, bostezar y Gizmo para quejarse que no lo dejan subir a los juegos fuertes en la feria por no tener la estatura reglamentaria.

—Se podría proceder a un revocatorio —mencionó el ciclope insinuante.

Rodé los ojos imaginando a que se refería.

—Olvídalo —respondí soltando una pequeña risa.

—Te doy una semana cuando mucho. Tú no acatas ordenes de quien crees incompetente —apostó, al parecer me conocía más de lo que yo creía.

—Pues esta vez, seré una mansa oveja negra —dije como firme propósito.

—Claro, Jinx, eres tan mentirosa como un político en campaña ¿esperar que te crea eso? —Se burló.

Ambos nos reímos al vernos.

—Fíjate que sí, sí lo espero, ya nada de esto me interesa —Le dejé saber acariciando con mis uñas el frío de la pared metálica.

—Solo es cuestión de tiempo —canturreó ladeando el enorme ojo hacia otra parte.

—Eres insoportable —dije golpeándolo en el brazo.

—Lo sé, es uno de mis muchos atributos —Sonrió.

—Te odio —declaré y luego le saqué la lengua maduramente.

—¿En serio?

No tuve tiempo de descifrar la pregunta acompañada de una mirada particular que no dejaba espacio a bromas, porque aparentemente habíamos alcanzado nuestro destino. Los chicos se habían detenido y vi como Gizmo se adelantó a Billy.

_«Identificación» _habló una voz computarizada desde un parlante esférico con una pequeña pantalla verde que teníamos frente a nosotros.

—Agente Gizmo, Código: 6Z02O —recitaba mientras una luz verde igual a la pantalla de la que salió escaneaba sus ojos —Escuadrón: W -516.

_«__¿Viene con su escuadrón?__»_

—En su totalidad, y tras capturar a la desertora conocida como Jinx la hemos traído con nosotros por órdenes de _Los Altos_ —Al escuchar la palabra «desertora» me dieron ganas de salir corriendo de ahí.

_«__Confirmado, el sistema debe asimilar ahora a la que vuelve a sus filas__»_ indicó la máquina.

—Jinx.

Respondí al llamado y me coloqué junto a Gizmo. Nadie decía una palabra.

—¿Qué debo…?

Sin esperar a que formulara la pregunta Gizmo me tomó de las muñecas y estampó mis manos en la pantalla. Al instante advertí que un dolor insufrible me invadía y dejé salir un grito. Era una quemazón insoportable, me ardía y no podía quitar las manos: algo aparte de las manos de Gizmo me retenían, sentía como si me desollaran las yemas de los dedos.

_«__Asimilación: Terminada.__»_ anunció la maquina, dejándome por fin quitar las manos. Solo fueron unos segundos, pero cuando se trata de sufrimiento, los segundos son eternidades; gotas de sudor surcaban mi cara y mi cuello mientras permanecía con la boca abierta tratando de recobrar el aire, con los ojos desorbitados y las manos recogidas en mi pecho.

_«__Agente Jinx, Codigo: 8X13N, Escuadrón: "No pertenece", confirmar información con Los Altos Mandos hoy a las 1430 horas__» _

—¿Qué…porquería me hicieron? —exigí saber, notando que mi voz sonaba temblorosa.

—Espero que no extrañes tus huellas dactilares —dijo Billy tomando una tarjeta que había salido de la maquina por una ranura que tenía adelante. —Ten, tu identificación, está incompleta así que recuerda llevarla a tu audiencia —habló con fastidio, mostrándome el carnet.

Como pude, tratando de recobrar la compostura a pesar del ardor, tomé la identificación y la guardé en mi brasier que era el único bolsillo que tenía a mano.

—Vamos.

A cada lado del aparato de reconocimiento se abrieron par de puertas automáticas por las cuales Billy siguió su camino.

—Nos lo hicieron a todos. El dolor pasa después de unas horas —mencionó Gizmo a mi lado sin demostrar ninguna emoción al respecto.

Seguimos caminando detrás de Billy, ahora bajando por unas oscuras escaleras con la misma alfombra negra del pasillo. Se empezaron a escuchar murmullos que indicaban que había personas al final del trayecto y mientras más cerca estábamos, más fuerte se oía. Estupendo, como si ya no fuera suficiente abandonar a tu novio: para una noche perfecta agreguemos unas manos quemadas y una multitud intrigante para hacerla aun mejor.

—¿Y mis cosas? —pregunté.

—Alguien las llevará a la habitación que te asignaron, en tu carnet dice el número —contestó Mammoth.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Se podría decir que es donde descansamos —respondió Ojo esta vez encogiéndose de hombros.

—Velo tú misma, encanto —señaló Billy petulantemente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota de la Autora: _Solo dejare esto por aquí, para las almas que aun creen en mí y esperan leerme._**

**La cordial bienvenida.**

Dejé el último escalón atrás y ante mis ojos tuve la nueva guarida de los agentes H.I.V.E, un antro de perdición cualquiera, nada original en mi opinión.

—¿Qué te parece? —Me preguntó Ojo, y creo que esperaba una respuesta muy efusiva de mi parte.

—Apesta a burdel y tiene poca luz —E hice como quien apreciaba una exquisita comida —Me siento como en casa.

—Me alegra que lo creas así, Jinx —dijo Billy con su pedante tono, que a medida que avanzaba la noche me hacía tener más ganas de patearlo —Pasemos a saludar a la familia entonces.

—No me toques —Lo detuve con inflexible expresión en su intento de rodear mis hombres con su brazo para conducirme por el lugar. Dio retro a sus acciones sin que tuviera que decírselo dos veces.

—Terminemos con esto, quiero un barril de cerveza y hamburguesas —manifestó Mammoth con impaciencia empujando al resto para abrirse paso y adelantarse.

Si una cosa no había cambiado durante el tiempo que estuve ausente eran las prioridades alimentarias de Mammoth, o sea, yo estaba bañada en… preocupación, por tener que enfrentar las catastróficas consecuencias de mis actos, pero eso no importaba en lo absoluto, había que apurarse porque a Mammoth se le enfriaba la comida.

Resoplé resignada y comencé a caminar siendo flanqueada por los chicos. Aquel lugar era bastante grande para ser un escondite subterráneo, la poca luz que poseía era de color morada irradiada por lámparas de neón en el techo, había muebles de todo tipo en los cuales echarse un rato, la mayoría dispuestos en círculos donde se reunían los grupos y en medio estaba la barra con la comida y la bebida. En el aire había una combinación de sudor, humo y grasa rancia que me provocaba ganas de vomitar, probablemente nadie les había dicho a algunos de los presentes que ser villano no era sinónimo de oler a basurero, en fin, no era la peste lo más incomodo de la situación, lo verdaderamente insoportable eran todos los pares de ojos que voltearon a mirarme en cuanto se percataron de mi presencia, echando un vistazo rápido vi muchas caras nuevas que por la forma en que me observaban podía deducir que habían escuchado hablar de mí, genial, soy como Lady Gaga pero pobre.

—Este sería un buen momento para que me mates —Le supliqué a Ojo en voz baja —Mientras más rápido mejor.

—Creo que eso va a estar un poco difícil, Jinx —Me dijo el ciclope, mi proposición le pareció graciosa, pero yo estaba hablando muy, pero muy en serio.

—Eres peor que traer un chicle pegado del trasero —Se quejo Gizmo incomodo con tanta atención no deseada.

Los incesantes murmullos no podía faltar, gracias a ellos mis oídos estaban a punto de estallar, me sentía como la mujer barbuda del circo solo faltaba que alguien se parará y me arrojará un tomate podrido.

—Muy bien, fue suficiente —dije y me di la vuelta para encarar a la multitud —¿Qué me ven? ¿Les debo? — inquirí de forma retadora, no me iban a intimidar tan fácilmente con ese cuchicheo barato de secundaria, no quería problemas pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a ser el blanco de los juicios de gente como yo, sin moral. —Eso pensé, continúen con lo suyo y dejen de meter el hocico donde no los llaman —culmine con una pequeña sugerencia-amenaza al ver que no había ninguna respuesta de parte de ellos.

Todos me observaron por unos segundos más hasta que finalmente volvieron con lo que hacían antes de mi llegada.

—Aun tienes el don de la palabra —Admiró Ojo sonriéndome.

—Es eso o se han reducido la cantidad de bocones por aquí —expuse para nada impresionada con lo ocurrido.

Aquel escenario solo era la calma antes de la tempestad, no interpretaba su silencio como temor, que es lo que debía inspirar un villano, porque seguramente los rumores que corrían sobre mí eran que me había convertido una delicada magnolia con corazón de malvavisco doblegada por las caricias de un justiciero, si el caso hubiera sido otro y a mí me llegaran con esa descripción de una desertora que volvía obligada y humillada (porque era exactamente así como me sentía) yo sinceramente me habría dado a la tarea de hacer su vida miserable, en esa parte estaba muy clara, conocía muy bien a mi gente y sabía que eso no acabaría ahí.

—No es que no me guste estar parado como un idiota decorando el salón pero ¿por qué mejor no se mueven y nos sentamos? —mandó Gizmo, a veces ese pequeño en verdad tenía ideas útiles.

Nos sentamos en un rincón alejado, lo bastante oscuro y decadente para mi gusto así podría auto-torturarme en paz. El sillón tenía forma de L y era de cuero negro, frente a el había una mesilla redonda que Billy uso para poner sus pies cruzando sus tobillos, Kyd Wykkyd y Mammoth fueron a la barra y Gizmo se sentó en una orilla del sillón a jugar con un videojuego portátil.

—¿Quieres algo de comer? —indagó Ojo parado junto a mí.

—¿En serio crees que a mí ahorita me pasa algo por la garganta? —Fue mi simpática respuesta, sentada de brazos cruzados.

—¿De tomar entonces? —insistió.

Suspiré —Supongo que, desgraciadamente, un trago no me matara —contesté fastidiada pero en mi extraña lengua eso significaba "sí".

—¿Qué quieres?

—Cianuro —dije sin verlo y en un tono lo bastante despreciativo como para que entendiera que podía traerme vomito de perro en un vaso si le daba la gana y de igual manera me importaría una mierda. Ojo pareció captar el mensaje y se fue.

Billy se multiplico en dos más y se levantó a jugar a los dardos con sus clones. No terminaba de asimilar aquella situación, la cabeza me daba vueltas con tantos pensamientos que pasaban por ella en ese momento, me preocupaba el futuro, sobre todo me preocupaba Flash; no podía dejar de pensar en él, de pensar en su cara cuando descubriera lo que hice ¿Qué le diría a sus amigos? Después de todo lo que paso por defenderme, no se la puse nada fácil al pobre, pero eventualmente lo superaría, me superaría a mí, en la mejor de las situaciones terminaría odiándome, porque sé que solo odiándome podría olvidarme, estoy segura de ello, aunque suene egocéntrico de mi parte.

Nuestra situación ya era insostenible, yo le había robado su vida y la había convertido en una trágica novela, lo había convertido a él en un hazmerreir, él necesitaba una buena chica a su lado no a mí, no a esta piltrafa. Entre tanto, creo que por mi parte el olvido no sería una opción, Flash tenía en su vida muchas cosas buenas con las cuales remplazarme, pero en mi vida y en mi corazón él no tenía ninguna competencia, él siempre sería lo más bello que alguna vez me paso.

—Aquí tienes —Ojo me sacó de mis cavilaciones, poniendo delante de mí un vaso desechable de color rojo.

Lo tomé y miré su contenido.

—Es rosado —Le dije de forma monótona.

—Sí, pero lamento decirte que no tiene veneno —informó él con falsa desilusión.

—Ojo ¿vas? —Lo llamó Billy para que su uniera a él y sus copias en los dardos.

—Sí, pero espero que me pagues los veinte dólares que te gane en la apuesta de ayer.

Una vez hecho el recordatorio Ojo me dejo por el juego de azar, crucé mis piernas y me acomode todavía más en el sillón, me dedique a ver como hacia girar el hielo de mi bebida rosa como si estos me fueran a dar las respuestas a las preguntas que me inquietaban.

_«¿Qué harás en este preciso momento, Wally?»_

**. . .**

—¡BESTIA! ¡BESTIA! ¡BESTIA! —gritaba la multitud eufórica en el calor de la fiesta en la Torre T.

La torre estaba abarrotada de Titanes, obvio, nadie se quería perder el cumpleaños del más alocado y chistoso de todos los héroes, Chico Bestia. Killowat hizo estallar la pista con las luces y los lasers, Hot Spot puso la pirotecnia, Bushido se encargo de la barra de sushi, por supuesto con vareados rollos vegetarianos para el cumpleañero y su amigo atlante, ya que nadie quería ver a Aqualad llorando por sus amigos acuáticos convertidos en bocadillos de fiesta. El tema era _"El Carnaval en Río"_ y Cyborg corono como el súper radical DJ.

—¡COWABUNGA! —exclamó Bestita al arrojarse con todo y ropa a la piscina interna que instalaron en el sala para la ocasión, regalo de cumpleaños de Aqualad.

—¡PARTY PEOPLE! —gritaron Más y Menos tirándose tras Chico Bestia.

Salpicaron a varios y cuando volvieron a la superficie chocaron los cinco con el cumpleañero.

—¡WOO HOO! —aullaron todos los chicos que los siguieron al agua, entre ellos el que había hecho el obsequio; cuando Aqualad se quito la camisa, bueno, se imaginaran que muchos vestidos volaron también para zambullirse en esa piscina.

—¿Bailas, Cy?

Cyborg se encontraba subido a la tarima instalada para el equipo de sonido, las bocinas y todo lo necesario para hacer las mezclas, estaba a punto de responderle a la chica cuando de repente Abeja salió de detrás de él y le dijo.

—Atrás hermana, este cargador ya tiene donde enchufarse.

Sin entrar en más polémicas la heroína se alejo con su grupo de amigas, todas sabían que era mejor no discutir con la líder del Este.

—Que ruda —Le susurró Cyborg a la morena, con los labios muy cerca del ángulo de su cuello y abrazándola por la cadera, provocando en ella risitas de colegiala.

—¡Abeja, deja quieto a ese hombre!—Le grito Veloz del otro lado del salón.

Se escucharon risas por la broma, pero la chica lo que hizo fue darse vuelta en los brazos del mitad robot para besarlo, de espaldas a Veloz levanto el brazo y le mostro el dedo medio.

—¡Veloz! ¡Veloz! ¿Qué significa eso? —preguntaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo acercándose a la orilla de la piscina.

—Eeeh… que soy el número uno —contestó el pelirrojo rápidamente para salir airoso de la interrogante.

—Uuuuuuuuh… ¡Somos los número uno! ¡Somos los número uno! —empezaron a cantar Más y Menos, mientras se alejaban nadando haciendo la seña.

—¡PERO USTEDES NO LO REPITAN! —Los regaño Veloz de inmediato entrando al agua para perseguirlos.

—No se vale mechudo, nosotros también queremos ser número uno —Le decían los niños divertidos nadando a toda marcha para que Veloz no los atrapara.

_«Luego de esto le tendré que pedir prestado un poco de gel para el cabello a Robin»_ pensó el arquero dando las brazadas más veloces que podía.

—Ese par es genial —reía Chico Flash de la escena. —Todavía no puedo creer que hayan metido una piscina en la sala —Le dijo a Raven impresionado.

—Si no lo hubiéramos dejado ponerla Robin y yo habríamos muerto con la presión arterial alta —vislumbro la hechicera.

Todavía martillaban en su cabeza las cuarenta chácharas de Chico Bestia sobre: "Los Titanes Este tienen una piscina interna ¿Por qué nosotros no podemos tener una también?" y "Es mi cumpleaños ¡Ustedes nunca me complacen! además de ser más encantador que Aqualad, yo me transformo en todos los animales acuáticos que existen ¡Merezco una piscina tanto como él!". Una vez que ascendieron a la exigencia Raven recordó porque amaba tanto el silencio.

—Esa y otras cosas inverosímiles pasan cuando Chico Bestia hace un berrinche.

—¿Cosas como ese disfraz de plumero? —inquirió Flash conteniendo la risa.

La temática de la fiesta era_ "El Carnaval en Río"_, y a petición del chico del cumpleaños Raven y Starfire andaban vestidas como unas exóticas garotas, entaconadas con sexys trajes de dos piezas repletos de brillos, adornos y tocados de plumas coloridas. Pero la chica gótica llevaba el atuendo a su manera, viéndose muy cómica con su capa puesta, cerrada herméticamente, y solo dejando a la vista los zancos plateados en los que estaban montada y su cabeza con la estrambótica corona de plumas, al menos le habían permitido maquillarse a su gusto para no quedar como un travesti. No se había parado de la silla en toda la noche y los comentarios de los invitados la tenían más huraña que de costumbre.

—Ríete y terminaras de cabeza en la alberca —Le advirtió Raven a Flash usando como siempre su tono inalterable y escalofriante.

Para no tener que sacar los brazos de la capa, Raven hacia flotar junto a ella una copa de Martini que contenía una bebida de color turquesa de la cual emanaba un humito gélido y estaba decorada en el borde con una cascara de limón ensortijada, eso le recordaba a Flash que la hechicera tenía como cumplir sus amenazas de forma eficaz. Robin estaba reunido con ellos y compartía con Raven la cara de pocos amigos.

—Preferiría que Star también anduviera con una capa —comentó el joven maravilla con el ceño fruncido, dándole un sorbo a su lata de soda. Por los tiempos que corrían en los que había que permanecer alerta ante cualquier movimiento de los H.I.V.E, Robin optaba por pasar del alcohol.

En ese instante la pelirroja apareció para abrazarlo fuertemente y darle un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Qué haces, Robin? Ven a bailar conmigo o como dicen en el argot terrestre "hagamos brillar la pista, viejo"—expresó Starfire cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, haciendo con ambas manos la señal de la paz y colocando la boquita de pato.

—Sería descortés dejar a los chicos en medio de la conversación ¿verdad? —buscó apoyo en Flash y Raven.

Ellos murmuraron cosas como "es importante" o "es un tema sumamente interesante".

—¡Es la hora de bailar zumba! —anunció la alienígena con las manos arriba.

—Es samba, Star—Le corrigió su novio abochornado. —Las garotas bailan samba.

—¡Lo que sea! —contestó ella sin cambiar el tono festivo y salió corriendo agitando las manos en el aire.

Robin se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano y luego dejo que esta resbalara por su rostro jalándole la piel.

—¿Seguro de que no quieres uno? —ofreció Raven refiriéndose a su bebida humeante.

—NO.

—Solo preguntaba —aclaró, tomando ella un trago de su copa.

El petirrojo rodo profundamente los ojos y fue a tratar de tapar un poco a su novia de las miradas que provocaban su pequeño conjunto en los invitados.

—¿Star, no tienes frío? —gritó, dejando solos a Flash y Raven.

—Claro, él le va a preguntar a la chica que andaba en minifalda por la Antártida si tiene frío —Se burló la gótica, el alcohol comenzaba a mejorar su humor —No cabe duda de porque es nuestro líder.

Su rápido amigo rió de su broma y choco su lata de cerveza con su copa flotante.

Al otro lado de la sala otra invitada estaba llegando a la fiesta, con un elegante retraso. Cyborg, que había ido por unas bebidas mientras Abeja estaba en el baño, la recibió cordialmente dándole uno de esos grandes abrazos que solo él podía dar, luego la condujo hacia donde estaban reunidos Raven, Flash y Robin, quien había logrado que Starfire se sentara un momento a tomarse algo que no contuviera alcohol, ni azúcar.

—¡Oigan chicos! miren quien llego —anunció Cyborg al grupo, trayendo consigo a la chica.

—¡Donna! —exclamó Chico Flash emocionado y en un dos por tres capturo en sus brazos a la heroína.

—Oh Wally, también me alegro de verte —dijo ella algo abochornada por la bienvenida tan efusiva de su viejo amigo.

Donna Troy era una Titan honoraria, mejor conocida como Wonder Girl, y amiga desde hace mucho tiempo de Robin y Flash, los tres trabajaron juntos en innumerables ocasiones. Ella andaba con su larga cabellera negra y brillante atada en una distinguida cola de caballo, un vestido de tirantes color rojo que le llevaba hasta las rodillas y acentuaba muy bien su silueta, tacones de un patriótico tono de azul y pendientes en forma de estrellas, en sus manos traía el obsequio de Chico Bestia envuelto delicadamente.

Una vez que el pelirrojo la deposito en el suelo nuevamente fue a saludar a los demás, empezando por el líder Titán.

—Hola Dick ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó amablemente.

—He estado mejor —Fue la vaga respuesta de Robin mientras le devolvía el saludo del beso en la mejilla.

—Anímate, una conspiración mas, una menos, es parte del trabajo —minimizo la ojiazul como si estuviera hablando de una banalidad. —¿Qué tal, Starfire? ¡Uy, que linda andas! —La halago fijándose en su deslumbrante disfraz.

—_Minplins guserlut tur lidium_ —respondió la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa.

—Ah… —Wonder Girl no encontraba que responder a eso.

Cyborg le susurró algo al oído de Robin y este le dijo a la pelinegra —quiso decir que gracias y que también estás bonita.

—Gracias Cyborg —El moreno le devolvió una sonrisa bonachona.

—Hola Raven.

—Hola. —saludo la hechicera, sin desvivirse mucho.

—Eso se bien —manifestó la recién llegada con una picara sonrisa.

—Te preparare uno —Le comunicó la garota encapuchada, levitando fuera de su asiento para ir detrás de la barra con Cy.

—¿Y dónde está el cumpleañero? —indagó Donna por el motivo que la había llevado a aterrizar en la Torre T.

Al escuchar preguntar por él, Chico Bestia salió de la piscina tomando forma de sabueso para sacudirse bien el agua, una vez seco fue hasta Donna sin volver a su forma humana, esta lo acaricio y le sonrió al ver sus ojos de perrito enamorado.

—¿Qué tal, cachorrito? Feliz cumpleaños —Lo felicitó y deposito un besito en su cabecita perruna.

—Graaaciass —suspiró Bestita sumamente contento.

—Te traje un regalo —canturreo Donna mostrándole la caja al muchacho verde, quien la vio como un can cuando le muestran una pelota.

—¡REGALO! —exclamó, olvidando toda su ensoñación con Wonder Girl tomo su obsequio rápidamente y estaba a punto de rasgar el envoltorio hasta que una energía oscura se lo quito de la manos.

—No, no, no —Lo regaño Raven volviendo con el trago de Donna —Te dije que los regalos se quedaran en tu cuarto hasta que termine la fiesta, luego los podrás abrir —Le recordó y acto seguido abrió un portal por donde mando el regalo a la recamara de Chico Bestia.

—Ay déjalo —trató de disuadirla la chica maravilla haciéndose de la copa que Raven depósito en su mano.

—Tú no eres la que tendrá que limpiar después —replicó la maestra de la magia sin dejar espacio para la discusión.

La reprimenda de la hechicera hizo que Chico Bestia volviera enfurruñado a atender a sus demás invitados, encorvado, con el ceño fruncido y murmurando como un niño enojado _«No hagas esto, no hagas aquello, es mi cumpleaños y ella ni siquiera puede usar bien el estúpido disfraz, no la mataría enseñar un poquito de piernas»._

Donna al escuchar los murmullos del verde soltó una risita y se dirigió a Robin —Hablando de piernas, me extraña que estés tan aguafiestas con tanta piel a la vista y a tu disposición —Le dijo al petirrojo de forma que solo él oyera, refiriéndose a Starfire.

Disimuladamente el pelinegro le indico que hiciera silencio.

—Oh, como solíamos divertirnos —suspiró la chica saboreando su bebida, y de igual manera sus recuerdos.

Ante ese nostálgico comentario Robin esbozo una sonrisilla de medio lado que Wonder Girl imitó con complicidad.

—Aprecio mucho al chiquitín verde, pero bien mi regalo podía haberle llegado por correo desde Washington, así que dime ¿Cuál era tu insistencia, Grayson? ¿Para qué necesitas a esta chica? —interrogó la chica yendo al grano, muy recelosa de que Robin la sacara de sus ocupaciones solo para que fuera a una fiesta en su casa.

—Pueees —habló el líder Titan haciéndose el desentendido —Pensé que encontrarías a alguien más, aparte de mí, con quien recordar viejos tiempos. —expuso inocentemente.

Donna puso los ojos en blanco al comprender a que se refería su amigo, que de inocente no tenía ni un pelo engomado. Su actual forma de trabajar lo había vuelto remilgado, no idiota.

—¿Por qué me pides que excave en un poso tan hondo? —inquirió ella usando un tono de cansancio ¿Era que acaso a Robin le producida placer torturarla? —Yo ya no puedo, viejo.

—¿Desde cuándo te rindes con tanta facilidad? —La reto el chico maravilla mientras Star jalaba de su manga insistiendo que fueran a bailar —En un minuto, linda —La contuvo brevemente. —Si no te apetece, puedes disfrutar de la fiesta igualmente.

Y luego de dejarla con esa frase, saco a su chica a bailar para complacerla. Donna se quedo sola, cavilando sobre la obsesión de Robin por tener las cosas bajo su control y su capacidad para lograr que los demás le cedieran ese poder, pero él la conocía muy bien y sabía que ella iba a tomar la oportunidad, aunque en su interior estaba consciente de que ese Titan se traía algo más grande entre manos que un simple paseo por la nostalgia.

Exhaló con resignación y se dio la vuelta para posicionar la mirada en su objetivo, relamiéndose mentalmente por lo atractivo que se veía Flash en esa ocasión _«Bueno, él siempre se ve estupendo» _pensó siendo sincera y considerando que "esa tal Jinx" no tuvo una buena idea al dejar salir así a su presunto novio.


End file.
